Narn Vendeniel
by Dark Lali
Summary: (11º capítulo online!) A Guerra na Terra Média chega aos ouvidos dos elfos de Valinor e dos Valar. Um grupo de elfos é mandado para a Terra Média para tentar trazer esperança para os que vivem lá. (P.S.: Espero que vocês gostem da história! )
1. Introdução

... NARN VENDENIEL ...  
  
Oi gente!! Essa é a segunda fic que eu escrevo sobre Senhor dos Anéis... espero que vocês gostem!! Tem gente que já deve conhecer ela de outros sites, mas eu mudei bastante essa versão... Brigada desde já pro pessoal que se der ao trabalho de ler isso, e com o tempo a gente termina... E aos poucos eu pego a manha de colocar os textos aqui, tá? Quem quiser falar comigo, meu e-mail é larissa.wendling@zipmail.com.br.  
  
Beijos Lali  
  
***  
  
INTRODUÇÂO  
  
Essa é uma versão da história da Queda de Sauron, mas contada com outros detalhes. Nas terras imortais, os valar começam a se preocupar com a situação da Terra Média, e tudo explode quando um grupo de elfos resolve atravessar os mares para ajudar na luta contra o Senhor do Escuro  
  
*** 


	2. A Partida do Oeste

NARN VENDENIEL  
  
Capítulo I – A Partida Para o Leste  
  
Aos pés do Taniquetil estava a casa de Fánethar. Ele descendia de Ingwë, mas não era o Senhor dos Vanyar. Naquela casa, cresceu a Senhora Vendeniel.  
Vendeniel era a segunda filha de Fánethar. Mais nova alguns minutos do que Amras, seu irmão gêmeo, era altiva e bela; tinha os cabelos longos e levemente ondulados, que desciam como uma cascata suave e dourada, que brilhava ao sol. Os olhos eram tão azuis, azuis como o mais limpo dos céus de verão, e sua pele era macia e muito clara. E como todos os Vanyar, Vendeniel tinha uma visível e brilhante aura prateada. E apesar de sua beleza, era uma guerreira, embora nas terras de Alem Mar não existissem perigos. Ela conviveu com os elfos de Aqualondë, e conhecia as artes da navegação. Conhecia todos os mares que estavam entre a Baía de Eldamar e as Ilhas Encantadas.  
Mas agora ela estava indo em direção ao Mahanaxar, o Circulo do Destino dos Valar. Na sua frente, estavam os quatorze Valar. Vendeniel se curvou perante Manwë.  
- Eu lhe saúdo, Manwë, Imperador de Arda.  
Os Valar olhavam silenciosos para Vendeniel, e ela não conseguiu suportar o olhar deles. Manwë falou: - Posso ver em sua mente que você cogita atravessar os mares. Isso é verdade?  
Vendeniel ergueu a cabeça. – Sim, senhor.  
- Você sabe qual será o teu destino se fizeres isso? – Perguntou Manwë. Vendeniel não respondeu. – O teu destino será o mesmo que Fëanor e os seus filhos tiveram. Serás banida de Valinor, e obrigada a passar tua eternidade nas Terras que estão à leste do Mar, esperando que apenas a morte te tire de lá, para então viver para sempre nos salões de Mandos.  
Vendeniel suspirou. – Deixe-me ao menos explicar os motivos que me levam a pensar nisso. Meu Senhor, há pouco tempo vários navios estão vindo de Lá, os elfos falam de um mal inominado e de um inimigo negro. Eu gostaria de lhe perguntar, grande Manwë, quem é esse inimigo negro?  
Mas Manwë não respondeu. Aulë falou em seu lugar. – Criança, o mal que lá existe se chama Sauron. Ele, que foi meu servo por muito tempo, antes de seguir o negro Morgoth, que com seu mal arruinou Númenor, e arruinou parte da Terra Média com seu mal.  
- Mas os elfos estão vindo para cá. – disse Vendeniel. – estão fugindo. Se todos os eldar estiverem aqui, em Valinor, quem irá proteger a Terra Média Dele? E se ele não se contentar com o continente dele, resolver nos atacar? Eu não gostaria de ver hordas de orcs, trolls, ou sabe-se lá o que desembarcando aqui, nas nossas praias.  
- A Terra Média é problema daqueles que lá vivem. Nós não podemos fazer nada por ela.  
- Mas nós não podemos deixar que o mal a cubra.  
Então a senhora Varda levantou. – Vendeniel, te darei um conselho, e rogo que o siga. Contente-se com os mares de cá, não vá para lá. Sinto que um destino terrível e uma complicada decisão, que poderá por tudo em jogo, poderá acometer-te, se estiveres lá. Tu anseias muito guerrear, queres ir para a guerra, mas eu peço que não cedas a essa vontade.  
Vendeniel ficou quieta por um tempo. Então ergueu a cabeça. – Mesmo assim, Senhora, eu desejo ir, apesar das palavras de todos vocês. Vou ajudar o povo do Leste, mesmo que isso me custe nunca mais poder voltar para cá.  
- Então, Vendeniel, - disse Manwë – o teu destino será o mesmo que Fëanor teve, a não ser que alguém aqui fale por ti.  
Vendeniel olhou para cada um dos Valar. Estavam todos ali – Nessa, Vana, Vairë, Estë, Nienna, Yvanna, Varda, Manwë, Aulë, Ulmo, Namo, Irmo, Oromë e Tulkas. Então a Senhora Verda levantou-se novamente. – Eu falo por Vendeniel, mesmo que eu não queira que ela vá. Ela está disposta a arriscar tudo por aquele povo, e um ato nobre como esse não deve ser esquecido. Que Vendeniel represente os Sete Valar e as sete Valiër na Terra Média.  
- Dê-me a sua espada, Vendeniel. – disse Varda. Vendeniel tirou a espada da bainha, e a entregou para a Elentári. A lâmina prateada e bela, que havia sido forjada por Fëanor, antes de Ungoliant e Morgoth destruirem as duas Árvores. Varda passou a mão na espada. – Essa arma tem a minha bênção. Diante dela, todos os inimigos temerão a Senhora Vendeniel, e sentirão a Ira dos Valar. Ela não será quebrada e nem manchada, e nela está a Luz de Valinor.  
Manwë olhou gravemente para Varda. – Já que a Senhora Varda fala por Vendeniel, ela poderá ir, e voltará quando quiser. Tu tens a bênção do Oeste.  
Yvanna então ergueu-se. – Dou-te também esse anel, Emissária dos Valar, mesmo que ele não tenha nenhum poder mágico, ele representará a força dos Valar, e representará o Bem que é Iluvatar, pois nele está um pouco da luz da Estrela de Eärendil, que ilumina aqueles que estão na escuridão. Que a minha bênção sempre te acompanhe, criança.  
- Que assim seja. E a bênção do Oeste sempre estará contigo, enquanto os mares separarem os continentes e enquanto as estrelas brilharem no céu.  
  
Vendeniel viajou até a Casa de seu Pai. Fánethar no início mostrou-se contra a decisão da filha, mas teve que a acatar. Junto com Vendeniel, partiu Amras, seu irmão. Seguindo Amras veio Fingwë, filho da irmã de Fánethar.  
Naquele mesmo dia um barco estava sendo preparado: era feito de madeira branca, e a vela era branca, sem nenhum adorno. Muitas pessoas vieram ver a embarcação partir, Eldarin e Maiar. Quando o navio estava distante da costa, Vendeniel ergueu os olhos: as Pelóri, e no alto do Taniquetil uma luz reluziu, esplendorosa, branca e radiante. Elbereth.  
  
"A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
nef aear, sí nef aearon!"  
  
Aquelas palavras saíram da boca de Vendeniel sem que ela percebesse. Ela conhecia o significado, era uma canção que os Avari tinham feito para Varda, que à oeste do mar era chamada de Elbereth, a Inflamadora. Varda a tinha salvo de um destino cruel, como o de Fëanor, e Vendeniel devia tudo à Elentari.  
- Nem atravessamos os mares e você já chama Varda pela maneira do povo de lá.  
- Temo que essa não será a única maneira dos povos de lá que iremos adotar. 


	3. Cavaleiros Negros

Capítulo II – Cavaleiros Negros  
  
Círdan e Galdor olhavam para o horizonte, o mar azul.  
- Senhor, sem dúvida alguma, é um navio.  
Círdan olhava o mais longe possível. - E se não me engano, Galdor, definitivamente é um barco telerin. Mas o que eles querem atravessando os mares? Da última vez que isso aconteceu...  
O Barco branco já estava próximo. Tinha a proa parecida com um cisne, e era todo branco. Havia alguém na proa, alto e louro. Círdan tinha certeza de que podia ver uma aura resplandecente em torno dele.  
- São dos vanyar. Os vanyar estão atravessando os mares. Galdor, desça e ajude-os a aportar. Quando desembarcarem traga-os aqui.  
  
Enquanto isso, Vendeniel estava parada na proa. Via maravilhada a Terra Média se aproximando. As imponentes Ered Luin, não mais altas do que as Pelóri, e uma vastidão de terras que ia até onde a vista alcançasse. Amras se pôs ao seu lado. – Chegamos. Espero que essas terras não sejam hostis para nós.  
O barco se aproximou do porto, e os elfos cinzentos logo ajudaram a aportar. Um elfo, alto, vestido de cinza, os recebeu.  
- Bem vindos! Sou Galdor, e estou aqui para leva-los até Círdan, o Senhor dos Portos. – disse ele em Quenya.  
Vendeniel sorriu. – Não é necessário usar o Idioma de Eldamar conosco. Eu aprendi a língua dos sindar e dos atani.  
- Então tudo está mais fácil para mim. Agora, gostaria de saber quem vocês são.  
Vendeniel mostrou o Anel de Yvanna para Galdor. – Eu sou Vendeniel, filha de Fánethar, emissária dos Valar, e estes são Amras, meu irmão, e Fingwë, meu primo.  
Galdor se curvou. – Então, Senhora, siga-me.  
O elfo guiou o grupo até um salão, e havia um elfo sentado ali. Aquele era Círdan, o Armador, um dos primeiros Avari. Por ele já haviam passado três eras do sol. Ele se ergueu e reverenciou Vendeniel.  
- Mae govannen, Hiril o Athangaear! - Círdan saudou Vendeniel. - Pelo visto não são boas coisas que a afastam de sua terra natal e que a trazem até aqui!  
Vendeniel sorriu. - Eu esperava que o senhor pudesse me dizer.  
Círdan olhou Vendeniel, e pela primeira vez percebeu a beleza vanya dela. Os olhos azuis, os longos cabelos dourados, a pele branca e delicada, e a brilhante aura prateada. - Então pergunte, Senhora de Além Mar.  
- Eu quero saber quem é Sauron. E por que os elfos estão partindo daqui, fugindo para Valinor.  
- Sauron é o pior dos inimigos dos povos livres da Terra Média. Ele destrói, mata, corrompe. Ele foi derrotado e subestimado por Isildur de Numenór no passado, mas não foi morto. Ele voltou. O que restou dos elfos aqui está fugindo, amedrontado. Eles temem que a Escuridão volte.  
E Círdan contou à Vendeniel a história dos Anéis e das batalhas do passado, mas de uma forma tão nebulosa que a vanya ficou sem entender muita coisa. - Ainda não consigo compreender tudo, Círdan. Há alguém que possa me dizer tudo, contar-me a história toda?  
- Talvez. - disse Círdan, - Existe perto das montanhas e do Rio Bruinen um refúgio. Talvez você já tenha ouvido falar na Última Casa Amiga das Terras do Leste, Valfenda, a Imladris. Lá vive Elrond Meio-Elfo, filho de Eärendil, que poderá lhe explicar esta história melhor.  
- Mas até as montanhas... Círdan, é muito longe. Eu preciso chegar lá rápido. Eu vou precisar de cavalos.  
- Sim. E com você eu mandarei Galdor, que leva importantes mensagens minhas para Elrond. Vá Vendeniel o Athangaear! - então, Vendeniel e sua comitiva partiram, guiados por Galdor até Valfenda.  
  
Sempre houve entre as montanhas, estradas que cortavam Eriador. Eram estradas muito antigas, usadas pelos elfos que iam para os Portos dos Sindar, e pelos anões que tinham minas nas Ered Luin. Ela ia, praticamente sem curvas, em direção a oeste, e passava por Valfenda. Como qualquer elfo, eles evitavam aparecer em regiões muito habitadas, e preferiam viajar à noite.  
Das regiões que Vendeniel conheceu, aquela era a mais estranha. Era um lugar belo, com colinas baixas e cheias de grama, mas o povo que lá vivia era muito estranho. Eram muito baixos – a maioria nem conseguiria montar um cavalo, e andavam descalços. De fato, os pés deles eram muito grandes, e cobertos de pelos castanhos, assim como as suas cabeças, cheias de emaranhados de cabelos castanhos cacheados. Também mais estranho neles era o fato de que eles soltavam fumaça pela boca. Eles usavam um instrumento estranho, um recipiente com um cabo comprido, e quando estavam com aquilo, soltavam fumaça. Em seu íntimo, a Vanya os chamou de Pequenos.  
Eles já haviam atravessado um rio de águas escuras, e estavam acampando fora da estrada, quando um terror repentino apareceu em seus corações. Talvez Vendeniel não tivesse levado isso à sério, até perceber que seus acompanhantes também estavam sentindo a mesma coisa, e ao ver que os cavalos repentinamente se agitaram.  
- Vou ver o que é isso. – disse Fingwë, preparando o arco. Ele sumiu em meio a algumas árvores, e os outros elfos apenas escutavam tudo. De repente, um relincho, o zunido de um arco, um baque surdo, e cascos se afastando com pressa. Minutos depois, Fingwë voltou, um pouco amedrontado.  
Vendeniel logo foi até o primo. – O que foi aquilo?  
- Não sei. Era um cavalo negro e grande, e tinha alguém, alguma coisa em cima dele. Não vi direito, mas era alto, e pálido. Parecia emanar um brilho pálido e doentio, não uma aura. E o rosto: eram olhos vazios, e um aspecto podre, morto. Era terrível. Ele tentou jogar o cavalo em cima de mim, e eu desviei e atirei.Não sei se acertei, por que na hora eu caí no chão. Só sei que ele partiu. – disse Fingwë.  
- O terror que aquilo trouxe... – disse Amras – só agora consegui acalmar os cavalos.  
Galdor abaixou a cabeça. – mesmo vivendo aqui por muitas vidas dos homens, nunca vi ou senti nada parecido com isso. Era frio, terrível. Suponho que deva ser mais um dos artífices de Sauron. Imagino que seja algum fantasma, ou espectro. E também lembro que estamos muito perto das Colinas dos Túmulos, onde estão sepultados muitos homens que morreram na investida de Angmar, há muito tempo atrás. As pessoas dizem que aquele lugar é amaldiçoado.  
- Amaldiçoado ou não, devemos permanecer juntos, principalmente a noite. – disse Vendeniel. – É melhor montarmos guarda e organizar turnos de vigia.  
Continuaram a viagem até chegar numa cidadezinha pequena, cheia de homens mortais. Vendeniel nunca tinha visto um homem mortal, eles eram diferentes entre si – louros, morenos, magros, gordos, altos, baixos... E também haviam pequenos. Agora os elfos não procuravam se esconder, mas andavam cobertos por capas. Amras lembrou que estalagens eram lugares ótimos para obter informações, e eles resolveram se instalar em uma. Era uma casa grande, e cheia de janelas, O Pônei Saltitante, de Cevado Carrapicho.  
Galdor cuidou das acomodações para eles e para os cavalos. Na hora do jantar, o dono da estalagem, um homem gordo com bigode saliente, os atendeu.  
- Espero que estejam bem acomodados. Sou Cevado Carrapicho, às suas ordens. – disse ele, fazendo uma reverência desajeitada.  
Vendeniel sorriu. – Sim, estamos muito bem acomodados. Agora, seria muito de minha parte, se eu pedisse para o senhor contar os últimos acontecimentos desse vilarejo, Sr. Carrapicho?  
Cevado sentou-se. – Ah, senhorita. Coisas horríveis andam acontecendo aqui. A estalagem está lotada, de pessoas vindas do sul. E o pior foi o que aconteceu na semana passada. O Pônei foi invadido. Quatro hóspedes quase foram mortos.  
Amras tirou o capuz. – E que hóspedes seriam esses?  
- Hobbits. Pequenos. – disse Carrapicho. Ao ouvir isso, Vendeniel sorriu, lembrando dos homenzinhos gordos que soltavam fumaça pela boca. – Talvez o senhor tenha visto alguns deles lá em baixo, parecem crianças. Acho que este Hobbit, em especial, estava sendo seguido por essas coisas. Elas andam por aí em cavalos negros, metem medo em quem passar na sua frente. – de repente, ele baixou a voz. – disseram que eles vêm de Mordor.  
- Gostaria muito de ver esse pequeno, sr. Carrapicho. – disse Vendeniel.  
Carrapicho falou. – Oh, sinto muito, Senhora. Mas eles partiram, logo no outro dia. Estavam acompanhados de um guardião, um homem estranho. Não sei o nome dele, só sei que é chamado de Passolargo.  
- E como se chama o hobbit? – perguntou Vendeniel.  
- Bolseiro. Frodo Bolseiro, mas aqui ele tentou se hospedar com o nome Monteiro.  
  
Depois disso, Vendeniel foi formando suas idéias. A mesma coisa que atacou Fingwë era o que tinha atacado o hobbit. Mas deveria haver um motivo para isso. Os homenzinhos gordinhos pareciam tão inofensivos! E Sauron, mesmo sendo tão malicioso quanto Morgoth, não veria sentido em perseguir hobbits quando haviam exércitos e milhares de quilômetros entre ele e o tal Frodo. A não ser que o pequeno carregasse algo extremamente importante – como uma arma.  
  
Três anéis para os Reis Elfos sob este céu  
Sete para os Senhores Anões em seus rochosos corredores  
Nove para os Homens Mortais fadados ao eterno sono  
Um para o Senhor do Escuro em seu escuro trono  
  
De repente esses versos vieram em sua cabeça. Ouvira Círdan menciona- los, mas, por que diabos vinham até ela agora? Um para o Senhor do Escuro em seu escuro trono... qual seria a resposta do enigma? Um poderoso anel de poder na mão de um, de um Perian? Não, era impossível. Esse Anel deveria estar com os elfos, ou com os Reis dos Homens, pois Vendeniel ouviu que ele fora tomado por Isildur, de Númenor.  
Algo lhe indicava que o Pequeno corria perigo, assim como qualquer um que estivesse com ele. E era essencial para obter respostas que ela o encontrasse. E excelente para a vida dele também, já que ele havia partido com um mortal qualquer. Os homens. Fascinavam Vendeniel e também despertavam desprezo nela. Pois ela lembrava de palavras ditas há muito tempo, saídas da boca de Fëanor, subjugando os Atani. Na hora, nem entendera o que o poderoso Noldo dissera, mas agora, sentia um desprezo por aqueles homens, tão gordos, tão estúpidos e tolos, a ponto de não perceber o mal iminente que os cercava enquanto ela, ela atravessou milhas do Extremo Oeste até a Costa da Terra Média, justamente para lutar contra esse mal.  
Então, no outro dia, depois de Galdor acertar as contas com o estalajadeiro, e eles partiram pela estrada rumo à Valfenda. A cavalgada foi tranqüila, e ao amanhecer do terceiro dia eles chegaram no Topo do Vento. Ele era a colina mais alta da região, de onde podia-se ter uma vista completa de toda a região. Era coroada com ruínas do que fora, antigamente, uma bela torre de observação. Vendeniel, Amras, Fingwë e Galdor desceram dos cavalos e escalaram a colina, do alto, a elfa olhou para um pequeno bosque que havia à leste, e teve a impressão de que algo se mexeu. Ela se cobriu com a capa e sacou a espada. Amras e Fingwë fizeram o mesmo e foram atrás dela. Quando desceu, Vendeniel viu um homem alto e moreno, acompanhado de três crianças. Ou pelo menos pareciam crianças. Pequenos. Vendeniel entrou na clareira, e falou:  
- Procuro por Frodo Bolseiro!  
O homem sacou a espada: - Quem é você?  
- Meu nome apenas a mim me interessa! – respondeu a elfa - Diga onde está Frodo Bolseiro!  
O homem se lançou contra Vendeniel, sacando sua espada, Ela defendeu e os dois travaram um combate, mas a elfa o chutou na altura da barriga, derrubando-o, e encostou a ponta da sua espada no pescoço do homem. Mas não desferiu nenhum golpe. – não precisa ter medo. Não vim de Mordor, Passolargo. – ela jogou para trás o capuz e deixou a mostra o seu rosto belo. – Sou Vendeniel, de Além Mar, Emissária dos Valar.  
Passolargo sorriu. – Eu sou Aragorn, Filho de Arathorn, Senhora. E não acredito que o Inimigo mandaria uma horda de elfos nos atacar. Mas muito me interessa saber o que uma Senhora de Eldamar faz nas terras do leste. Isso não é visto desde a época de Fëanor.  
- Eu já disse que sou emissária dos Valar. Contra o Inimigo Negro que habita esse lugar. Tenho a bênção de Manwë.  
- Então você é bem vinda, Vendeniel. E espero que você traga boa sorte para todos nós durante a guerra.  
Vendeniel sorriu. – Espero ajudar vocês. Mas você ainda não me ajudou. Aonde está Frodo Bolseiro?  
( Ele partiu. ( disse Aragorn. ( Fomos atacados por Nazgûl, e Frodo foi esfaqueado com uma faca de Morgul. Ele foi levado para Valfenda por Arwen Undómiel, filha de Elrond. ( Vendeniel supôs logo que Nazgûl deveria ser o nome daqueles Cavaleiros.  
( Valfenda! ( disse Vendeniel jovialmente. ( É exatamente para onde estamos indo.  
Aragorn sorriu. ( Então, Senhora, não se importaria de nos levar a cavalo até lá?  
( Por que me importaria?( disse Vendeniel. ( Vamos! Suba que eu te levarei na garupa. Agora, acho que não fui apresentada a esses pequenos...  
Então um deles fez uma grande reverência. – Eu sou Meriadoc Brandebuque, da terra dos Buques, mas a senhora pode me chamar de Merry. Esse é Peregrin Tûk, o Pippin, da Terra dos Tûks, e este é Sam Gamgi.  
- Muito prazer, pequenos mestres. Agora montem, pois cavalgaremos na velocidade do vento! – falou Vendeniel.  
Aragorn montou com ela, Sam com Amras, Merry com Fingwë e Pippin com Galdor. Partiram logo, e bem rápido. ( Então, Senhor Aragorn. ( disse Vendeniel. ( gostaria muito de saber certas coisas, como por exemplo, o que são estes Nazgûl.  
( Há muito tempo atrás, Sauron, o trapaceiro, corrompeu nove reis dos homens mortais, dando-lhes anéis de poder. Os anéis os dominaram e eles se tornaram espectros, a favor de Sauron. Eles não estão nem vivos nem mortos, são os Espectros do Anel.  
( Sim... ( disse Vendeniel. ( E agora, algo me leva a crer que este hobbit leva algo muito precioso, ou poderoso, ou ainda as duas coisas. Algo que Sauron deseja.  
Aragorn ficou sério. ( Acho que não esta não é a hora e o local mais apropriado para falarmos disso. Lhe contarei o que quiser saber sobre este fardo que o hobbit carrega, mas não aqui.  
( Sim, eu entendo. ( disse Vendeniel. ( Têm medo dos tais Nazgûl. Eu tive a infelicidade de encontrar um deles no meu caminho. Não são agradáveis. Meu primo Fingwë os viu. Pálidos, cadavéricos. Terríveis. Então, se estaremos seguros em Valfenda, que cheguemos lá o mais rápido possível. ( então acariciou o cavalo e disse baixo para o animal. ( Noro lim, noro lim!  
O cavalo de Vendeniel apressou sua corrida e os outros assim fizeram. Então, lá longe, perto da linha do horizonte, eles puderam ver um rio, que pelo visto parecia cheio e violento. ( Vendeniel! Aquele é o Bruinen, o rio de Elrond! ( disse Aragorn, com um tom de euforia na voz ( Mas está cheio e turbulento. Não posso imaginar o que há! ( e imediatamente os pensamentos de Aragorn caíram em Arwen, que deveria estar atravessando o rio.  
Ao chegar no Bruinen, ele estava mais calmo. Puderam passar com os cavalos pela água, mas podiam ver que a terra na margem estava muito molhada, e que inclusive algumas árvores menores e frágeis da beira do rio haviam sido arrastadas. Mas nenhum sinal de Arwen ou dos Cavaleiros Negros. Entraram em Valfenda e encontraram um cavalo branco, com as patas até a altura dos joelhos molhado e sujo de barro. Aragorn pulou do cavalo, e logo em seguida, uma elfa veio em sua direção. Vendeniel levantou o capuz e desceu do cavalo.  
A moça que veio era muito bela. Tinha olhos cinzentos que carregavam a sabedoria de longos anos vividos, os cabelos negros, longos e lisos, e vestia-se de cinza, com uma espada presa no cinto. Quando encontrou Aragorn, ela se jogou nos braços dele.  
( Por Elbereth, você está bem! Mas chegaram aqui depressa. Mais depressa do que chegariam andando. ( disse a moça.  
Aragorn perguntou ( Arwen, onde está Frodo? O que houve no vau? Vimos o rio cheio.  
Arwen baixou a cabeça. ( Meu pai está fazendo o possível para curar Frodo. Eu atravessei o vau, mas os nove estavam atrás de mim. Consegui atravessar o rio, e quando os nazgûl estavam no meio dele, convoquei o poder do meu povo para que uma enchente descesse. Obviamente eles não morreram, mas os cavalos se afogaram, e acho que isso os impedirá de agir por um tempo. ( ela ergueu a cabeça e seu olhar parou em Vendeniel. (Quem é você?  
( Arwen, ( disse Aragorn ( ela me trouxe até aqui. Veio de Valinor, para nos ajudar.  
Vendeniel baixou o capuz e afastou a capa, deixando à vista seu rosto e suas vestes brancas. ( Eu sou Vendeniel Athangaear, Senhora. Vim em nome de Varda para ajudar os povos livres da Terra Média.  
Arwen sorriu. ( Se você e seus amigos vieram em nome de Varda, são muito bem vindos. Mas agora, eu acho que todos vocês devem estar com fome e cansados. Venham, descansem!  
Eles seguiram Arwen pelos belos corredores da casa de Elrond, e a Senhora Estrela-Vespertina providenciou que um almoço fosse servido para eles. Vendeniel ficou espantada ao ver os hobbits. Era a primeira vez que realmente via um daqueles de perto, e se surpreendeu quando viu que eles comiam muito. Mas nenhum sinal de Frodo, nem de Elrond. Então, um homem veio descendo, um homem velho e vestido de cinza, com olhos claros e sobrancelhas grossas. Aquele era Gandalf.  
( Sr. Gandalf! ( disse Sam. ( por que o senhor não se encontrou com o Sr. Frodo em Bri, teria evitado muitos problemas!  
( Samwise Gamgi, um mago sempre tem seus motivos para se atrasar! E não desejo falar sobre eles agora, haverão locais e momentos mais apropriados para se discutir sobre isso.  
( Mas... ( disse Merry ( e Frodo? Você deve saber como ele está.  
Os olhos de Vendeniel caíram no velho. – Olórin!  
Ele virou-se para ela, que tinha estado despercebida até então. – Vendeniel! Amras... vocês...  
Vendeniel o abraçou. – É uma grande alegria encontra-lo aqui, Olórin. Viemos em nome dos Valar.  
- É uma grande surpresa vocês terem vindo, Vendeniel, e uma faísca de esperança se acende. Pois vocês tem a bênção dos valar, e a luz do oeste está convosco.  
Vendeniel sorriu, mas percebeu pelo olhar de Olórin que ele não queria que a sua vida nas Terras Imortais fosse citada. Os hobbits olhavam com olhar de quem queria continuar a história, mas Arwen levantou.  
- Senhora do Oeste, venha comigo que eu te levarei até o seu quarto. – e levou Vendeniel pela mão.  
Arwen foi guiando-a pelos corredores belos de Valfenda, que davam vista para os vaus do Bruinen, e para os bosques. As paredes eram cobertas de pinturas, até que Vendeniel parou em frente a uma delas, uma das mais perfeitas.  
Mostrava um humano segurando uma espada quebrada perto do punho, desferindo um golpe contra uma criatura alta e negra, de aparência terrível. Ela parou na frente do quadro. – Este quadro representa a queda de Sauron, quando Isildur pegou o fragmento de Narsil, a espada de seu pai, que caíra pelas mãos do Senhor do Escuro, e decepou o Um Anel do Inimigo. Sauron na hora foi despido de seus poderes e de forma física, mas Isildur não destruiu o Anel. Os fragmentos da espada foram guardados pela linhagem de Valandil, o seu filho, e estão em Valfenda. – Arwen se virou, e foi até uma bela estátua, que tinha uma espécie de balcão nas mãos. Lá estava uma bela espada, quebrada, mas todos os seus pedaços estavam lá. – Ela será forjada novamente, e o Herdeiro de Isildur partirá para a guerra com ela. – Arwen falou essas palavras num tom distante e sonhador.  
- Ainda existem herdeiros de Isildur caminhando sobre a terra? – Arwen riu, mas não respondeu.  
Valfenda era enorme. Os aposentos de Vendeniel eram num corredor cheio de estátuas de mármore, e muitas plantas. Vendeniel foi até a janela.  
- O que houve? – Arwen perguntou.  
Vendeniel suspirou. – Esse lugar é belo, mas diferente de tudo que eu já vi. Traz algumas lembranças de Tilion, a Bela, aonde reina Ingwë, meu tio-avô. A beleza daqui... mas eu jamais esquecerei da luz que brilha na torre de Ingwë, e das imponentes Pelóri, e de Eldamar, e os belos barcos cisne em Aqualondë. E mesmo assim, é tão diferente das Terras Imortais...  
- Você está com saudades. – falou Arwen. – não consegue evitar, sente falta da sua antiga terra.  
- Talvez eu sinta. – falou a Vanya - Mas não posso voltar atrás agora. Varda, a sua Elbereth, me salvou de um destino semelhante ao de Fëanor, e só volto para o Oeste quando a minha missão for cumprida.  
- Que a Graça dos Valar esteja contigo. Que o Imperador de Arda não vire às costas para a Terra Média.  
Vendeniel olhou. – Ele nunca virou as costas. Nesse momento, sinto que o seu olhar está voltado para nós. 


	4. Em Valfenda

Capítulo III – Em Valfenda  
  
Valfenda era realmente gigantesca. Na hora do jantar, a notícia se espalhou, Elrond conseguira curar Frodo. Um jantar seria oferecido em homenagem ao hobbit, e por isso, Vendeniel se arrumou. Saiu em direção ao salão, mas acabou se distraindo durante o caminho e foi parar em um terraço. Sentou-se num banco, e olhava o Sol se por lá longe, e o céu tingido de um vermelho.  
  
Em Tilion, a Bela, andei  
  
Pelos mares de Eldamar eu naveguei  
Agora estou só, a sombra é o meu caminho  
Por tanta coisa passei, mas me sinto tão sozinho  
Será que um dia lhe verei novamente?  
Senhora, eu sentirei mais uma vez sua luz incandescente?  
Senhora das Estrelas, Elbereth Gilthoniel  
Não me abandone nessa hora tão cruel  
Longe de casa, longe do lar  
Esperando um dia poder voltar  
  
Ela se calou. Uma estrela apareceu, solitária e brilhante no céu. Uma mão tocou o seu ombro, fazendo com que ela se sobressaltasse e virasse rápido. Era um elfo que estava ali. Jovem e alto, de cabelos louros e olhos claros.  
- Me desculpe. – disse ele, desconcertado. – não era minha intenção assusta-la.  
Vendeniel sorriu, aliviada - Não foi nada. Eu só não sabia que não estava sozinha.  
- Não queria atrapalhar-te. Mas ouvi a senhora cantando, e a sua voz me pareceu muito triste, e ao mesmo tempo tão bela, e eu vim até aqui. – falou o elfo.  
- Eu cantei por que me sentia só, e estou muito longe de casa. Cantei para Elbereth, que está lá, do outro lado do mar. – respondeu Vendeniel.  
- Você canta como alguém que conhece Valinor. – disse ele.  
Ela sorriu. – Isso por que eu conheci Valinor. Senhor.  
A expressão dele se tornou curiosa – Espero que a senhora traga bons ventos para nós. Sou Legolas, filho do Rei Thranduil, da Floresta das Trevas.  
- E eu, senhor, que ainda não me apresentei, sou Vendeniel, filha de Fanethár, descendente de Ingwë, da Bela Tilion. – falou Vendeniel.  
Legolas sorriu e se apoiou no parapeito, em frente ao banco. – Está uma noite bonita hoje. Sem estrelas, eu sei, mas uma noite que nos faz pensar.  
- Sim, meu senhor. – disse Vendeniel. – Nos faz refletir sobre o mundo, a vida, sobre Iluvatár e a solidão.  
- Desculpe-me a ousadia, senhora, mas parece tão só, tão triste...  
Vendeniel sorriu. – Legolas, não se preocupe! O que eu sinto é que não me acostumei à esse lugar ainda, eu tenho saudades de casa, cheguei aqui na Terra Média só há algumas semanas! Não se deixe levar pela solidão de uma elfa, meu Senhor, eu lhe imploro.  
Legolas sorriu e ajudou-a a se levantar - Se é esse o seu pedido, Senhora Athangaear, assim o farei. Mas há um banquete à nossa espera, e pela alegria de Gandalf e Elrond, eu odiaria perde-lo.  
Vendeniel deu um sobressalto. – Céus! O banquete! Havia me esquecido dele! Por favor, Senhor, me leve até lá.  
Legolas estendeu o braço e os dois se foram.  
  
No banquete, Vendeniel sentou-se ao lado de seu irmão, enquanto Legolas estava distante, junto com outros elfos. No Banquete, a elfa viu vários elfos diferentes, e uns poucos humanos, alguns anões e os tais hobbits. Só que dessa vez, Frodo Bolseiro estava com eles. O banquete se seguiu, com músicas e histórias depois, mas nada de falar sobre o Fardo do pequeno. Quase no fim da festa, Vendeniel alcançou Gandalf.  
- Olórin, ninguém aqui sabe de nada! – falou ela  
- Como assim nada, criança?  
Vendeniel suspirou. – O tal fardo do pequeno, o que ele carrega, e o perigo que estamos correndo. Eu quero saber o que é tudo isso!  
- Criança, - disse Gandalf, com mais paciência do que raiva – não deixe a ansiedade lhe corroer. Espere, que amanhã Elrond falará sobre isso à todos. E não comente sobre isso com ninguém, por que além do Conselho ser secreto, esse não é um assunto para se tratar corriqueiramente por aqui. Entendeu?  
- Sim, senhor. – murmurou ela.  
Logo que ela se virou, sentiu que alguém a olhava, e ela retribuiu esse olhar. E nesse mesmo momento, seu coração acelerou, e sua respiração falhou. Pois os olhos dele pousaram direto no seu coração, e ela jamais poderia esquece-los. 


	5. O Conselho de Elrond

Capítulo IV – O Conselho de Elrond  
  
No outro dia, Vendeniel acordou tarde. Mas logo ouviu alguém bater na sua porta.  
- Vendeniel? – Era Amras. – Já está pronta?  
A aia abriu a porta. – Quase. – pois outra aia estava arrumando o seu cabelo.  
Ele olhou, impaciente - Não devemos demorar. Há uma reunião...  
- Olórin falou. E eu já estou me arrumando. Pronto!  
Amras guiou sua irmã pelos corredores, até um terraço circular, com várias cadeiras dispostas em um semicírculo, um trono belo e uma pequena mesa de pedra. Várias pessoas estavam ali, e Elrond os saudou assim que entraram. – Bem vindos, Amras, e Senhora Vendeniel.  
- Bom dia, Mestre Elrond – falou Amras.  
- Sentem-se. Logo falaremos sobre o Fardo.  
Vendeniel e seu irmão estavam indo em direção à algumas cadeiras, que se dispunham do lado esquerdo. Ela olhava por entre todos os presentes, procurando aqueles olhos, a respiração parou.  
- Senhora! – uma voz a chamou e ela se virou. – Bom dia! – disse Legolas, com uma reverência.  
A elfa sorriu – Bom dia para você também, Mestre Legolas. Esse é o meu irmão, Amras. – Amras acenou levemente com a cabeça e sorriu. Legolas sentou-se perto dela. Quase num sussurro, ela falou. – O senhor não sabe qual é o assunto do qual Mestre Elrond vai tratar, sabe?  
- Lamento, senhora, mas eu não sei. Vim aqui para trazer uma mensagem de meu pai, e vieram uns anões para tratar dos seus assuntos. Há também um homem do Sul, de Gondor, e os pequenos. Mas não faço idéia de sobre o que vamos falar aqui. – respondeu Legolas, mas então, Elrond se ergueu, e todos ficaram quietos.  
  
- Saúdo a todos que estão aqui! – ele disse. - Estamos aqui por que precisamos resolver o que faremos. O destino da Terra Média está em nossas mãos. ( disse Elrond. E o Meio-Elfo começou a narrar os fatos conhecidos da história, desde à forjadura dos Anéis de Poder até a Última Batalha nas fendas da perdição. ( Naquele momento, quando Gil-Galad caiu, eu estava ao seu lado, e disse à Isildur que jogasse o Anel no fogo. Mas ele não me ouviu. Ele o tomou para si próprio e isso foi sua ruína. Quando Isildur e sua comitiva passavam pelos campos de Lis, foram atacados por Orcs. Isildur tentou fugir usando o Um Anel para se tornar Invisível, mas o anel o traiu, escorregou de seu dedo e o tornou visível, e assim Isildur morreu. O anel permaneceu lá: escondido por muitos anos, até que Sméagol, que descendia de uma espécie de hobbits, o achou e foi possuído pelo seu poder. Ele viveu muito tempo escondido nas montanhas, e o anel traiu Sméagol, que agora era chamado de Gollum, e veio parar nas mãos do Sr. Bilbo Bolseiro, que agora deverá explicar para nós como conseguiu o anel.  
Bilbo, o hobbit idoso ao lado de Frodo contou que havia achado o anel por sorte, mas que sem querer o usara e impedira Gollum de o matar, e assim salvando-se e encontrando uma passagem nas montanhas. Depois Gandalf contou como descobriu que o Um Anel era o anel de desaparecer de Bilbo. E Gandalf narrou também outras coisas, mais tristes.  
Ele contou que fora à Isengard, se aconselhar com Saruman, o Branco, o maior dentre os magos do conselho branco. Mas Saruman foi corrompido pelo poder que o anel e que Sauron oferecia, e agora possuía em sua morada maquinários e câmaras de forje, onde possuía um exército de meio-orcs para atacar a Terra Média. Gandalf fora ameaçado e preso no alto do pináculo de Orthanc, e escapara pois Gwaihir, o Senhor dos Ventos, o salvara. Quando Gandalf terminou, olhou para Frodo, e Elrond também fez o mesmo.  
( Agora, Frodo, peço que nos traga o Anel. ( Frodo olhou tímido para as pessoas do conselho, e então pôs sobre a mesa do centro um pequeno anel dourado, muito bonito, mas sem pedras ou inscrições.  
De repente, o anão mais jovem se levantou. ( Então, o que esperamos, vamos destruí-lo! ( disse ele e golpeou com seu machado o Anel. Vendeniel prendeu a respiração e olhou atônita para o Anel: Nenhuma avaria. O machado se estilhaçara.  
( Nenhuma arma mortal pode destruir o Um Anel, Gimli, filho de Glóin. ( disse Elrond ( A única coisa que o destruirá é o fogo de Orodruin, a montanha da Perdição. Para que ele seja destruído, deve ser jogado no fogo. E nós devemos escolher quem deve o levar.  
Então, o homem estranho riu. ( Isso é tolice! ( disse ele. ( Vocês são loucos, não se deve destruir a arma do inimigo! Vocês não percebem? Isso é uma dádiva, um presente dos céus! Nós podemos usa-lo para destruir Sauron.  
Aragorn ficou impaciente. ( Você não ouviu nada do que o mestre Elrond disse, Boromir de Gondor? O anel só pode ser usado por Sauron, e tudo o que ele faz se torna mau.  
Boromir olhou com desprezo para Aragorn, que trajava vestes surradas e sujas. ( E quem é você para me dizer isso?  
( Ele é Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, ( disse Legolas, ( herdeiro de Elendil, e tem direito aos tronos de Arnor e Gondor.  
( Legolas... ( tentou dizer Aragorn.  
( Gondor não tem Rei. ( disse, desdenhoso, Boromir. ( Gondor não precisa de rei.  
Elrond interveio. ( Não iremos discutir sobre o Trono de Gondor. Temos que escolher um portador para o anel.  
Gimli, o anão, levantou-se. ( Mas um elfo não é confiável para tal tarefa! Eu não deixarei um elfo tocar no Um Anel.  
( E você, mestre Anão, se acha digno de tal tarefa? ( disse Legolas. Nesse momento uma discussão sobreveio ao conselho. Elrond e Gandalf tentavam acalma-la, mas em vão. Amras levantou-se e estava discutindo com os anões. Vendeniel, sem saber o que fazer, foi até Elrond, então escutou:  
- Olhe então, Alteza: - dizia Boromir - é nisso que você vai transformar Gondor? Num reino decadente cheio de elfos, que desprezam a arma mais poderosa do mundo? Talvez até a sua principal conselheira seja uma mulher, que se acha digna de importância por que carrega um anel brilhante!  
Ela deslizou silenciosamente até Boromir e Aragorn, que discutiam, e falou, quase que num rosnado: - Cale-se! Eu não atravessei todos os mares para chegar até esse lugarzinho e ser insultada por um homenzinho medíocre, que se julga inteligente o suficiente por ter um pai poderoso e habilidade com armas!  
Boromir se virou, era um pouco mais alto do que Vendeniel. Ela viu ele lutando contra seus impulsos de estapeá-la. – Idiota! Medíocre é você! Que utilidade nos trará na guerra, maldita! Pouco me importam os Valar, e Manwë, Varda, qualquer um deles! Estão virando as costas para nós! Para os humanos e para a Terra Média! Só Valinor e os elfos importam para eles. Eru deu a imortalidade para vocês, e para nós, deu a morte, a doença e a velhice. Malditos sejam os elfos!  
- Maldito seja você, Boromir de Gondor! – disse ela, numa voz sombria. – e eu espero que Mandos tenha um destino terrível para você, e que a sua morte não demore para acontecer. Você é fraco, e apesar de se achar tão instransponível, mas o seu orgulho é a sua fraqueza, e guarde minhas palavras: será sua ruína!  
Nisso, uma voz fraca foi ouvida. Todos viraram para ver quem falava, e muitos se surpreenderam ao ver que era o pequeno Frodo que falava.  
- Eu levarei o anel. Mesmo sem saber o caminho... – Elrond suspirou e Gandalf fechou os olhos.  
- Você deve ir, Frodo, pois essa tarefa é sua. – disse Elrond.  
- O caminho é arriscado, Frodo. - disse Aragorn. - Mas se na vida ou na morte puder protege-lo, assim o farei. Você tem a minha espada.  
Legolas sorriu e foi até Frodo. - E o meu arco.  
- E o meu machado. - disse Gimli, andando até o hobbit.  
Então, um hobbit veio correndo do local onde estava vendo o conselho escondido. Era Sam. - Ei! Eu então irei com você, mestre, Sr. Frodo!  
Elrond sorriu. - Sim, Sam, você irá. Por que você não pode ser separado de seu mestre, nem quando ele é chamado para um conselho secreto e você não. - Então os dois outros jovens, Merry e Pippin, vieram correndo de esconderijos, e também se juntaram ao grupo.  
Boromir se levantou. - Então, se este é o destino do anel, que assim seja, mas eu ajudarei você Frodo.  
E então Gandalf veio. - Eu espero que me permita ser seu guia novamente, Frodo.  
- E assim está formada a comitiva do portador do Anel, com nove membros que se opõe aos nazgûl. Aqui está a Sociedade do Anel. - disse Elrond, olhando orgulhoso do grupo.  
- Legal! - exclamou Pippin. - E... Aonde nós vamos?  
  
***  
  
Aki... demorou, mas chegou... ^____^'' Esse é um dos capítulos mais importantes, e mais parecidos com os filmes... é praticamente o mesmo q eu enviei pra lothlorien, com poucas alterações! E deixem reviews, por favor!! ^.~ Bjs Dark 


	6. Rumo à Lothlórien

Capítulo V – Rumo a Lothlórien  
  
Naquela mesma varanda, lá estava Vendeniel, vestida de Azul escuro, olhando a sociedade arrumar as bagagens para partir. Via os pequenos hobbits se despedirem do velho Bilbo, Boromir carregava as bagagens num cavalo, enquanto Gimli falava com outros anões e Olórin conversava com Elrond. Havia um peso no coração da Elfa.  
Havia alguém atrás dela, e quando Vendeniel se virou, estava muito próxima dele, mais do que já chegara perto de qualquer outro. Era Legolas.  
- Pela segunda vez você conseguiu me assustar, Senhor. No mesmo terraço.  
- E novamente eu digo – sorriu ele. – que não foi minha intenção. Porém agora, você está muito mais deprimida do que a primeira vez que lhe vi, minha Senhora.  
Vendeniel foi até o banco e sentou-se. – É a primeira vez. A primeira vez que eu vejo os homens partindo para a guerra, e eu aqui, sem poder acompanhar, com um nó crescendo dentro do meu peito. Quem sabe quando e se eu os verei novamente? Vocês partirão daqui a alguns minutos, e eu, que vim de tão longe, que atravessei mares e mares pedindo proteção a Ulmo, apenas servirei para dizer adeus aos valorosos guerreiros da Sociedade.  
- Senhora... – disse Legolas, sentando-se ao lado dela. Não havia mais nenhum barulho em volta, ela podia escutar a respiração dele. – eu partirei. Mas eu não posso ir sem dizer-lhe algo, algo que faz dias que está aqui, preso e que me atormenta cada vez que eu deito para dormir e sempre que me levanto ao começo do dia... Senhora... – ele suspirou. Parecia extremamente sem jeito – no jantar, naquele dia em que nos conhecemos... Senti algo que jamais havia sentido por ninguém... Foi como se uma flecha tivesse acertado meu coração, e agora não tenho como arrancá- la.  
Vendeniel sorriu. – Estamos no mesmo barco então. Pois eu... eu também... – a mão dele tocou suavemente seu queixo e virou o rosto dela na direção do dele. Vendeniel sentia seu coração acelerado, quase saltando pela boca.  
- Senhora... com todo o respeito, desde que a vi a primeira vez, eu não consegui tirá-la da minha cabeça sequer por um minuto. – Vendeniel não sabia o que dizer, simplesmente fechou os olhos. A partida da sociedade, o mundo em volta, a guerra que começava no sul, nada disso tinha importância. Sua mão tocou levemente o rosto dele, e a elfa sentiu o toque suave dos lábios de Legolas sobre os seus. Ela retribuiu o beijo, suavemente, sentindo que o peso que estava em seu coração desaparecia, dava lugar a uma sensação diferente, uma sensação de calma, conforto, proteção. Estava tudo bem.  
Os rostos se separaram e Vendeniel abriu os olhos. E sorriu. – Também não consegui tira-lo da minha cabeça, meu Senhor. Desde que nossos olhares se encontraram no Salão de Elrond. Legolas... será que agora que eu o encontrei eu terei que esquece-lo?  
- Não... por favor, não diga isso, Senhora... por todas as estrelas de Elbereth, mesmo que Morgoth voltasse e eu fosse preso em Angband, eu queria ser esquecido pela Senhora... por favor...  
Vendeniel se levantou, e voltou a atenção para as pessoas lá em baixo – Mas teremos que nos separar...  
- E nos veremos novamente. – disse ele, levantando-se também – isso é uma promessa. – e beijou-a rapidamente, apenas o encostar dos lábios dele sobre os delas. – Agora, devo ir. Adeus, e que a graça dos Valar nos acompanhe.  
Vendeniel o viu se virar e partir, andando na direção oposta a dela, e a deixar lá, parada e fria, naquela manhã triste de inverno, sem esperanças de encontrar-se novamente. A elfa fechou os olhos e uma lágrima triste e solitária rolou pelo seu rosto. – Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar!  
  
Nas duas semanas que se passaram a partida da Sociedade, Vendeniel era fria, pouco falava, não saia mais do seu quarto. Ninguém descobria o motivo da tristeza da elfa, e muito menos via a impaciência em suas mãos, que desejavam ardentemente decepar alguns orcs. Mas a guerra era iminente, e a Senhora de Tilion ofereceu seu auxílio para Elrond, e o Meio Elfo solicitou.  
- O senhor mandou me chamar. – disse Vendeniel, reverenciando Elrond.  
Elrond sorriu. – Sim. Bem vinda, Vendeniel. A senhora me Surpreendeu, achei que partiria com a Sociedade.  
- Não. – disse ela. – Não creio que seria meu destino separar-me da minha própria comitiva para acompanhar o Perian. Ele está bem acompanhado. Olorín, Aragorn, Legolas... – sua voz morreu.  
- Bem,- continuou o Meio elfo – Você tendo partido ou não, o Inimigo começa a mexer suas peças nesse tabuleiro. E nós também devemos mexer as nossas. Você vai viajar rumo ao sul, e pelo caminho avisará nossos amigos. Senhora Vendeniel, eu estou incumbindo-a de acompanhar meus filhos, Elladan e Elrohir, até as florestas de Lothlórien.  
- Sim senhor, - disse Vendeniel, se curvando. – Mas eu pensei que teria algum trabalho. Minha espada está irrequieta.  
Elrond olhou grave para a elfa. – Talvez, Senhora, você encontre dificuldades para atravessar o Passo do Chifre Vermelho. Pode haver muito mais do que neve naquele lugar amaldiçoado. – e Elrond se calou, lembrando- se de Celebrían, e do sofrimento de sua mulher nos covis dos orcs.  
  
O grupo então partiu na outra semana. Houve festa em Valfenda na noite anterior a partida, e na manhã do dia seguinte a comitiva de elfos partia, envolta em mantos, lutando contra o frio e a geada, montados em cavalos e armados. Partiram em direção ao Passo do Chifre Vermelho. Levaram seis dias para chegar ao seu destino, e chegando lá, encontraram os restos do acampamento da Sociedade.  
- Estranho. – disse Elladan, examinando os restos da fogueira.  
- O que é estranho?  
Elladan virou-se para Amras. – Não sei se eles tomaram o rumo pelo Passo. Não acredito que tenham feito isso, talvez a neve ou algo pior tenha os tirado de seu caminho...  
Vendeniel tentou lembrar-se dos mapas que havia visto na casa de Elrond. – Mas não havia outros caminhos por aqui, havia? Quero dizer, há a passagem ao sul das montanhas, por Rohan, mas Oló... Gandalf disse algo sobre Saruman, e sobre a passagem não estar acessível pelo sul... O que...  
- Moria. – disse Elrohir, e permaneceu em silêncio.  
- Hã? – perguntou Amras. – O que é Moria?  
- Moria era a prinicpal mina dos Anões. – disse Elladan. – Acontece que os anões escavaram com tanta ganância que despertaram um mal tremendo lá dentro. E há orcs. Se os nossos amigos estão ou estiveram lá, só devemos rezar para Elbereth para que nenhum mal os aconteça. O caminho é terrível. Agora eu acho que devemos armar acampamento e montar guarda. Podem haver lobos e wargs por aqui, e eu não gostaria de lutar agora. Estou com frio.  
Os elfos acamparam no mesmo lugar que a Sociedade fizera seu último acampamento antes de entrar nas Minas, no mesmo lugar aonde Frodo decidira que não queria ir, mas que este era o único jeito. Mal sabiam eles que Gandalf caíra, e estava agora no alto do Celebdil, morrendo depois da batalha contra o temível Balrog, e que a Sociedade se lamentava em Lórien. No outro dia eles começaram a Travessia do Passo do Caradhras, a pior parte do caminho: a neve se tornava fofa e a passagem era estreita: havia de um lado a montanha e do outro, desfiladeiros gelados. Não havia como montar os cavalos. Os elfos tinham que descer e sussurrar palavras em sindarin para animá-los, e conseguir guiá-los pela neve. Mas não houveram tempestades, nem ataques de orcs: as montanhas estavam calmas e serenas, mas uma serenidade tão incomum, que Vendeniel sentia vontade de gritar. Odiava aquelas montanhas, aquela neve branca, o vento cortante e os desfiladeiros: aquela calmaria maldita, como a calmaria que acomete o mar depois de uma terrível tempestade. Parecia que o Caradhras estava satisfeito consigo mesmo, e não se importava em matar. Talvez já tivesse matado o suficiente.  
Os elfos deram graças à Varda quando finalmente a travessia acabou e eles chegaram no belo Kheled-zâram, o Lago Espelhado dos Anões. Acamparam ao lado de um pilar alto, sempre montando guarda, mas nenhum orc apareceu. O dia amanheceu com uma névoa fina e tênue pairando no ar, e eles desfizeram o acampamento. Vendeniel caminhou até o grande lago na sua frente, e olhou dentro dele. Quando a água parou de mexer, a elfa viu naquele espelho as montanhas, e o céu, escuro, com vários pontos cintilantes brilhando como estrelas. A visão do lago lhe hipnotizou, lhe prendeu, até ela ouvir sobressaltada que seu irmão a chamava. Relutou-se para separar-se do Kheled-zâram, montou seu cavalo e partiu em direção a Lórien. A cavalgada não durou até a hora do almoço: Logo eles entravam, na imensa floresta Dourada, Lothlórien. Estavam em pleno inverno, e o chão da floresta se cobria com folhas douradas e amareladas, assim como a copa das árvores. Vendeniel já havia visto mallorns nas terras de Lórien, em Valinor, aonde ela passou grande parte da juventude, junto com os maiar. Elladan soltou uma espécie de assovio, e logo elfos vestidos num tecido cinza apareceram. O líder olhou para os filhos de Elrond.  
- Ai na vedui Elladan! Mae Govannen! – disse ele, fazendo uma reverência. Então olhou para os outros elfos e sorriu. – Bem vindos à Lothlórien. Sou Haldir.  
  
NOTA Eu acho que me empolguei um pouquinho quando escrevi esse capítulo... Tava meio inspirada... hehe... Bom, mas eu naum sabia como descrever a passagem pelo Passo do Chifre Vermelho, enton... U.u' Mas deixem seus reviews, dando opiniões e dizendo o q vcs tão achando da história... E mais uma vez, foi mal pela demora em atualizar... falta de idéias realmente sux... U.u' 


	7. A Senhora da Floresta Dourada

Capítulo VI – A Senhora da Floresta Dourada  
  
- Vocês não são os únicos que chegam sem ser esperados nesses tempos. – disse Haldir. – Mas talvez, a Senhora saiba que estavam próximos, pois mandou nossos grupos ficarem próximos à orla da floresta e atentos a algum chamado.  
Elladan sorriu. – Ela sempre sabe. Bem, ainda não almoçamos, Haldir. Ainda há tempo de nos juntarmos ao Senhor e a Senhora de Lórien para comermos algo?  
- Receio que não. Mas esperem aqui, levarei vocês para o Cerin Amroth e talvez possamos comer algo lá. Sigam-me. – os elfos de Haldir seguraram as rédeas dos cavalos, e um deles ajudou Vendeniel a descer, embora isso fosse desnecessário. Ao descer do cavalo, ela olhou em volta, para os altos mallorns, e sentiu o cheiro das pequenas flores que haviam em volta, espalhando-se como mato pela floresta: as douradas Elanor e os pálidos Niphredil. Em Lothlórien, o Inverno não parecia tão rigoroso como havia sido no Caradhras, ali parecia reinar uma espécie de primavera constante, apenas modificada pela mudança das folhas das árvores, mas lá não havia frio, nem neve, e lá o tempo passava de forma diferente, talvez como em algum reino desconhecido da Beleriand de antes do Sol. O Cerin Amroth era uma clareira, com uma colina alta, coberta de Elanores e Niphredilis, e no alto dessa colina haviam árvores, como uma coroa, as de fora eram pálidas, e as de dentro eram imponentes mallorns, e no mais alto dele, havia um flet. Embalada pelo perfume das flores e pela vista deslumbrante, pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Vendeniel. "Ele pode ainda estar aqui", ela pensava, "Por Varda que ele ainda esteja aqui...", e ela foi tomada por tais pensamentos, de uma forma obsessiva, que chegou a deixá-la um tanto 'desligada' do mundo ao redor, fazendo-a esquecer do motivo por estar em Lórien e o que viria pela frente.  
- Vendeniel... – alguém chamou distante. Mas não, agora ela estava lembrando sobre a despedida em Valfenda, não podiam interrompê-la. – Vendeniel? – a voz tornou a chamar, era um homem, Vendeniel teve a tênue impressão de que poderia ser seu irmão. Alguém tocou no seu ombro, por trás. Quem sabe fosse ele, só podia ser ele... Repentinamente, estava de volta a realidade. Os elfos de Lórien, Elladan, Elrohir e Fingwë olhavam para ela de maneira estranha, enquanto Amras segurava o ombro dela, como quando se chama alguém que estava dormindo. – O que houve?  
Vendeniel olhou para o irmão, meio magoada e mal humorada por ter sido despertada do seu sonho. – Nada. Apenas me distrai.  
Amras sorriu, completamente irônico. – Bem, estava tentando lhe chamar para comermos algo antes de partirmos para Caras Galadhon, mas perdão por ter acordado você dos seus sonhos. Espero que por isso eu não fique preso por eras nos Salões de Mandos...  
- Amras! – disse Vendeniel, zangada. – Pare com isso! Me desculpe, eu só me distrai... Mas vamos comer, eu estou faminta e com sede! Não como nada desde o desjejum.  
Os elfos comeram, mas Vendeniel terminou antes. Desceu do flet e foi para a base da colina, e deitou no chão gramado e fofo, seus cabelos dourados se misturando às flores, olhando para o céu nublado e para o pálido sol que teimava em brilhar, brigando com as nuvens. Começou a cantar uma canção alegre do ano novo de Valinor, em Quenya. Até ver que Fingwë havia ido sentar-se ao seu lado.  
- Olá. Acabei de comer também. – disse ele, sorrindo.  
Vendeniel sorriu também. – Eu estava aqui, deitada, esperando. Eu sei que estamos em guerra, mas é tão monótono ouvir aqueles elfos falando sobre as guerras com orcs nas suas fronteiras... É um absurdo falarem de guerra e orcs e inimigos, não num lugar tão belo como esse! Faz me lembrar de Valinor, das planícies de Yvanna – e parou, constrangida por estar demonstrando saudades, olhando para o lado contrário de Fingwë e se sentando na grama. Quando o olhar dela parou sobre o anel que brilhava em seu dedo, ela resolveu novamente encarar o céu.  
Fingwë também parecia sem jeito. – Eu sei... Estamos longe, não é?  
- Sim... – disse ela, distante, então, lembrando-se de algo que a incomodava por semanas, Vendeniel perguntou ao primo: - Fingwë... Por que... Eu sei que lhe perguntei isso antes de zarparmos, mas você não me convenceu... Por favor, você é um grande amigo, seja sincero: por que você veio para cá? Por que não continuou no Oeste, em Tilion? Por que você também desafiou aos Valar?  
- Você quer que eu seja sincero? – disse ele, olhando-a nos olhos. Eles tinham crescido juntos, mas apesar dos anos de convivência, ela ainda se sentia incomodava quando ele a olhava tão profundamente. – Nem eu mesmo sei. Acho que foi por que eu queria conhecer terras novas, por que eu queria lutar, não matar cervos e coelhos dos bosques de Yvanna... Eu lembro de Fëanor, Vendë... Eu lembro do discurso que ele fez, e eu confesso para você, ele sempre esteve na minha mente... Eu sempre pensei naquilo tudo que ele disse sobre os Valar, e sobre as jóias e tudo mais, e mesmo não concordando com boa parte, eu não sei... passei minha infância toda imaginando como seriam as terras daqui, como eram os homens, e os 'monstros', e tudo mais... – disse ele, sorrindo – mas... Também... Porque... – ele parou, não sabia como dizer alguma coisa. De repente, a expressão de seu rosto mudou e ele riu. – Por que eu não podia deixar minha pobre e delicada priminha lutar com os orcs sozinha... – e os dois riram, apagando qualquer impressão da seriedade do momento anterior.  
- Para a sua informação, Fingwë, - disse Vendeniel, irônica. – Mesmo uma pobre donzela pode ser muito perigosa, enganando os insolentes homens que as julgam por sua aparência bonita e indefesa.  
- Tudo bem, Vendë – disse ele – Mas eu só quero ver, você pode acabar quebrando uma unha nessa brincadeira toda... Ainda acho que deveria estar em Tilion, na casa do seu pai, bordando uma tapeçaria e escolhendo um noivo.  
Vendeniel riu. – Noivo? Não sei... Eu nunca pensei seriamente em me casar, nem tenho idéias de pretendentes possíveis... alguma sugestão?  
Fingwë sorriu. – Bem, eu poderia te diz... – Amras chamou os dois à distância, avisando que já estava na hora de partir, e o assunto foi parado por aqui, ambos pegaram suas mochilas e seguiram pela trilha, guiados por Haldir, até Caras Galadhon.  
  
Meia hora depois os elfos entravam na cidade. Como o próprio nome sugere, a cidade era suspensa nas árvores, não haviam muitas construções térreas, e o povo de lá parecia ser feliz, todos vestiam se de branco, e alguns usavam capas de um tecido élfico cinzento, que de certa forma camuflava quem o vestisse. Finalmente chegaram até o mallorn mais alto, e subiram-no por uma escada. Passavam por vários talans pelo caminho, até chegarem no fim, em uma espécie de casa, muito grande, e no meio estava o tronco da árvore, que à essas alturas já começava a alargar-se para formar a copa. E sentados em cadeiras, rodeados de elfos com harpas e roupas brancas, estavam Celeborn e Galadriel, o Senhor e a Senhora de Lórien.  
Celeborn era alto, e tinha cabelos prateados como a lâmina de uma espada. Seus olhos eram profundos e ele tinha o peso da sabedoria em sua face, embora não houvesse sinal algum de velhice nela, e Galadriel também era alta: mais alta do que Vendeniel. Era loura, e seu cabelo comprido crescia numa cascata ondulada e finamente trançada sobre um diadema. A senhora tinha olhos claros, e o sangue Vanyarin ainda mostrava-se no rosto da filha de Finfarin, o Louro. Vendeniel sabia que anos imemoriáveis passavam por aquele rosto, ela lembrava-se de como Galadriel apoiara os irmãos e Fëanor, e de como eles partiram. Depois ela soube que Fëanor os abandonara e os obrigara a passar pelo Helcaraxë, uma travessia difícil, na qual os elfos perderam muitos de seus entes queridos. Perdida em pensamentos, lembrando de histórias antigas, Vendeniel se distanciou e não prestou atenção à saudação de Celeborn.  
-... Estamos realmente muito felizes em vê-los, meus netos, e também em saber que vocês estão acompanhados por elfos do Oeste. Saudações, Amras, Vendeniel e Fingwë, descendentes dos Vanyar. – disse o Senhor, fazendo uma reverência, a qual Vendeniel e os elfos retribuíram.  
- Ficamos muito felizes com a hospitalidade, meu Senhor. Mas agora, eu gostaria muito de saber aonde está a Sociedade. – disse Vendeniel, esperançosa e um pouco desapontada por não ter visto Legolas e nenhum sinal de hobbits saltitando em Lórien.  
- A Sociedade esteve aqui, Vendeniel de Tilion. – disse Galadriel, voltando-se para ela, e olhando-a de uma maneira muito profunda. – A Sociedade esteve aqui, mas o Fardo deve ser levado embora, de modo que eles já partiram. Frodo Bolseiro deve destruir o Anel, e infelizmente não há tempo para que ele descanse na bela Lothlórien. Aquelas pessoas passaram por caminhos difíceis para chegar aqui, e agora, partem para um caminho mais negro e mais perigoso ainda. Lamento muito que não os tenha visto aqui. Mas também... – disse a Senhora, erguendo o rosto, olhando para os outros elfos e pousando seu olhar em Vendeniel. – Acho que já nos vimos. Você era a pequena filha de Fanéthar, lembro-me de você, na maldita noite em que Fëanor fez seu juramento, eu lembro da pequena garotinha agarrada ao pai, ele próximo de Finfarin e de minha avó, todos chorando e chocados com tudo o que acontecia. Segui meu tio e paguei caro: por muito tempo fui banida, e estive presa numa terra cheia de perigos, perigos com os quais eu não sonhava antes de vir para cá. Vi reinos caírem, passei várias vidas de homens, vi guerras irem e virem, lembro-me da Ira dos Valar contra Morgoth e lembro-me das Duas Árvores, lembro-me da Queda de Numenór de da Primeira Guerra do Anel. E agora, para me alegrar, depois de tanto tempo, tenho lembranças dos belos Vanyar, descendentes de Ingwë, o Senhor de Todos os Elfos e aquele que reina sobre Tilion. Que aqui nessa terra vocês sejam bem vindos, espero que possam aproveitar o tempo que passarem aqui, para descansarem, aprenderem e se prepararem, pois a sombra está a sua frente. Mesmo assim, eu vos digo: aproveitem o último brilhar do sol, provavelmente o último momento tranqüilo que terão nos próximos meses. E que Elbereth esteja com vocês! – sorriu ela.  
Celeborn começou a contar o que havia acontecido com a Sociedade que saiu de Valfenda: eles haviam levado doze dias para chegar até o Passo do Chifre Vermelho. Tentaram usar o caminho da montanha, mas o Caradhras foi demasiado cruel com a Sociedade, e a neve espessa os impediu de prosseguir por aquele caminho. Voltaram e não sabiam que caminho seguir: o desfiladeiro de Rohan era próximo demais de Isengard e a passagem era vigiada por Saruman, e havia os caminhos escuros de Moria, a mina destruída dos anões.  
Depois de muito discutir, acabaram indo por Moria, mas quando estavam quase terminando a viagem, foram atacados por orcs e acordaram um mal inominável, um Balrog de Morgoth, um ser de fogo, terrível e maléfico. Gandalf lutou contra ele, e o destruiu, mas acabou caindo no abismo com seu inimigo. A Sociedade conseguiu sair de Moria e chegar em Lothlórien, mas Gandalf estava perdido!  
- Não! Não Olórin! – levantou-se Vendeniel.  
Celeborn falou – Lamento muito, Senhora. Eu sei que conhecestes ele em Valinor, e agora para o Oeste ele voltou. Mithrandir caiu.  
- Que lástima – disse Vendeniel, caindo vagarosamente na cadeira em que estivera sentada. – Eu não posso acreditar... Olórin...  
- Nem tudo é o que parece ser. – disse Galadriel, no seu tom grave, solene e melodioso de voz. – A perda nem sempre é uma perda, e agora eu sinto que Mithrandir não está em Valinor. Uma missão foi dada a ele. E só lhe seria permitido voltar quando a acabasse... e...  
Um pio de águia rompeu o ar, alto e agudo. Os elfos apontavam para uma águia gigante que pousara no talan abaixo. Sem pensar, Vendeniel desceu a escada, assim como todos que estavam na sala, para ver o que a águia estava fazendo. Ela estava pousada, e havia deixado um homem no chão. Ele se enrolava em um trapo cinzento, e tinha uma longa barba branca, e grossas sobrancelhas. Vendeniel logo o reconheceu.  
- Olórin! Por todos os Valar!  
Galadriel passou por ela e foi até Gandalf. Olhou para ele e chamou, altiva, dois pajens, para ajudá-lo. – Vistam-no e cuidem dele, para que Mithrandir possa se juntar à nós.  
Meia hora depois, Mithrandir era trazido, com uma aparência bem melhor, e vestido em branco. Carregava um cajado e andava se apoiando. Mas o que havia acontecido, ele só contou para Galadriel e Celeborn, de modo que os elfos foram liberados.  
  
Lothlórien era um lugar pacato e monótono, e mesmo assim, o tempo parecia passar bastante rápido. Vendeniel estava um tanto mal humorada: se sentia frustrada por não ter encontrado Legolas. Estava monossilábica e apática, evitando seu irmão, seu primo e os filhos de Elrond. Aliás, ela não queria falar com ninguém, então saiu andando por Caras Galadhon, até achar um jardim cercado, com uma fonte em um canto, e uma bacia d'água feita de pedra. Ela estava sozinha, ou pelo menos achava, até ouvir uma voz grave e bela atrás dela:  
- Estás um pouco irritada. Talvez o porque príncipe de Mirkwood não está mais aqui.  
Ela se virou, Galadriel estava parada e sorria. – Como? Como a senhora sabe? – Galadriel sorriu, mas não respondeu.  
- Esse é o meu jardim particular. E esse é o meu espelho d'água. Um lugar bonito na minha opinião, bom para refletir.  
- Sim. – Vendeniel olhou em volta. – Senhora, por favor! Eu já percebi que você consegue olhar dentro dos corações das pessoas, que você consegue ver suas aflições, desejos e medos. Por favor, Senhora, você tem alguma notícia dele?  
Galadriel sorriu. – Não notícias. Tudo que havia para se dizer sobre a Sociedade, o Senhor de Lórien já lhe contou ontem à tarde. Mas há algo... algo que ele deixou para você. – Vendeniel então notou que ela segurava um embrulho, muito pequeno. A jovem pegou-o e abriu-o. Havia um papel embrulhando uma corrente com um pingente: uma pequena Elanor, feita de ouro belamente esculpido, com pequenas pétalas de esmeralda e um miolo feito de diamante, que refulgia o sol brilhando em várias cores diferentes. Vendeniel pegou o papel e percebeu que nele estava escrito uma mensagem, escrita rapidamente em letras fëanorianas.  
  
Vendeniel: Se você estiver lendo isso, é por que está em Lórien e eu já devo ter partido para o Sul, acompanhando a Sociedade. Passamos por um caminho triste e difícil, do qual não vou falar aqui, pois a dor da perda é recente. Confiei a Senhora este bilhete, por que ela é discreta e adivinhou o que eu sentia antes de eu mencionar qualquer coisa. Bem, espero que você goste do medalhão. Ele não pode lhe oferecer nenhum tipo de proteção, mas quando você usá-lo, pense em mim, e eu também saberei que você me ama. Não queria lhe encontrar em meio à guerra, mas provavelmente, será lá que nós nos veremos novamente. Hoje partiremos, pelo rio, em direção ao Sul. Que Elbereth esteja conosco.  
  
Te amo,  
Legolas Greenleaf  
  
Vendeniel acabou de ler e sorriu, e novamente olhou para o medalhão, e apertou-o contra o peito, mas Galadriel interrompeu seus devaneios:  
- Você ama Legolas e Legolas te ama. Mas já paraste para pensar nos prós e nos contras que a união de vocês trará?  
Vendeniel a olhou. Não havia compreendido. – Senhora?  
Galadriel continuou. – Bem, a guerra acaba e Frodo destrói o Um Anel. O Inimigo é destronado, seus exércitos são destruídos. Os reinos de Arnor e Gondor são novamente reunidos e Aragorn se tornará rei. Você se casará com Legolas, e será feliz para sempre. É só nisso que você pensou? – Vendeniel não respondeu, mas logo o quebra cabeça começou a se montar dentro da sua cabeça, e o seu coração foi ficando apertado. – Vendeniel o Athangaear, acaso não percebeste que se você ficar, vai ter que abdicar do Oeste, virar as costas para os Valar, assim como eu virei? Mais do que o Mar separará você de sua família e de Valinor, e você permanecerá aqui, até que o cansaço lhe tome e a morte lhe venha, seja pela tristeza ou pela espada. Vendeniel... Tens certeza de que a Eternidade nos Palácios de Mandos é o que tu desejas?  
- Senhora. – disse Vendeniel, erguendo a cabeça. – Eu faço minha escolha. Se necessário, abdicarei de minha vida junto aos Valar, mas eu... eu vivi por muito tempo lá, naquele lugar. Nunca amei ninguém como eu o amo, Senhora! Ai de mim, blasfemando contra Varda e contra todos eles, que me salvaram. E agora eu compreendo, que minha missão é apenas ficar até a guerra acabar, e então voltar. Mas... se eles permitiram que os Exilados voltassem, talvez eu também possa rever as Terras Imortais algum dia...  
- Talvez... – disse Galadriel. – Essa é uma palavra muito vaga. Eu não vim para cá atrás de amor, e sim da aventura e do perigo. Acabei achando o amor, e estou aqui por três eras do Sol. Mesmo assim, eu sei que posso voltar. Eu estou cansando da Terra Média, e logo chegará o momento em que os Elfos irão definhar. A Era dos Homens está próxima, os Dias Antigos acabaram-se. Eu não sei se o que eu direi é um bom conselho, ou algo útil. Não posso dizer-te para ir ou ficar, mas sim, para seguir o seu coração. Não é o Círculo do Mahanaxar que está certo, tampouco seu pai, seu irmão, eu, ou qualquer outra pessoa, Vendeniel, mas simplesmente o seu coração. Faça a escolha certa.  
Vendeniel olhou nos olhos profundos de Galadriel. – Senhora, a Guerra ainda não começou, e não sei quando vai acabar. Eu vou lutar, mas não sei aonde. Meu coração me diz que a hora da escolha ainda não chegou. O último conselho que eu lhe peço é para me dizer para onde eu devo ir, e peço-lhe que me diga aonde poderei encontra-lo.  
- Não sei quem você quer encontrar, criança. – disse uma voz grave e rouca atrás dela. – Mas você e seus amigos virão comigo para Rohan, livrar aquela terra do Mal de Saruman, e com sorte, Aragorn terá partido naquela direção. Iremos amanhã. – terminou Gandalf, que agora parecia um velho rei de histórias de tempos imemoriáveis, vestido de branco reluzente e apoiado no cajado branco. Galadriel sorriu.  
- Está decidido. Iremos para Rohan! – disse Vendeniel  
  
NOTA O.o'' Parabéns pra quem conseguiu chegar até aqui... capítulo realmente longo (agora escrevendo no word, deu 5 páginas... O.O!)... Eu estava realmente inspirada quando escrevi a maior parte desse capítulo... desculpem pelas passagens meio descritivas e detalhadas demais... sério mesmo, isso é o que acontece quando eu me empolgo demais para escrever. No próximo capítulo, Vendeniel parte para o sul, e acaba descobrindo um povo que ela nem imaginava que poderia existir... v.v  
  
Namarië! 


	8. Viajando para o Sul

Capítulo VIII – Viajando para o Sul  
  
- Olórin... – perguntou Amras, enquanto cavalgavam. – Você ainda não nos disse o que houve. As notícias que Celeborn nos deu nos levavam a acreditar que você estava morto, ou coisa assim. Como você sobreviveu contra o Balrog? O que aconteceu?  
Gandalf olhou grave, mas amistosamente. – Amras... jovem Amras, desde criança, sempre curioso! A batalha que travei foi difícil, eu não sei se...  
Elladan parou seu cavalo na frente do de Gandalf, fazendo com que o mago parasse. – Por favor, Mithrandir... diga-nos o que houve!  
- Por Manwë, Varda e todos os outros Valar! Se eu parar para lhes contar, nunca chegaremos até Edoras! Elladan, tire esse cavalo daí, e quem sabe, enquanto viajamos, eu lhes conte o que houve. – Elladan guiou seu cavalo para o lado e começou um trote devagar. Ao ver que Elladan, Elrohir e Amras o olhavam, o mago sorriu. – Tudo bem, eu lhes conto. Bem, eu caí. Isso provavelmente vocês ouviram do Senhor de Lórien. Mas o abismo de Durin não é um precipício eterno, e uma hora, eu e meu temível inimigo chegamos ao fim dele. Naquela caverna escura, minha única opção era matar o meu Inimigo, mas ele fugiu, até achar uma escada, que sempre existiu mas que ninguém conhecia. Uma escada praticamente infinita, que liga as profundezas da terra até o alto do Pico de Prata. Lá em cima, o fogo do balrog novamente se acendeu. Eu lutei com ele até derrubá-lo e destruí-lo, mas eu também caí. – a voz do mago foi morrendo. – mas eu tenho uma missão a cumprir, e só poderei ir quando eu termina-la, de modo que fui mandado de volta. Gwaihir, o Senhor dos Ventos, me encontrou, e me levou até Lothlórien. E o resto vocês já sabem...  
- Olórin... – falou Vendeniel – As águias... você não sabe, elas por acaso não teriam contato com...  
- Manwë? – terminou Gandalf. – Eu realmente não sei, criança... realmente, há muitas coisas em Arda que somente os Valar sabem... coisas que talvez nós nunca iremos descobrir... essa é uma delas.  
Nisso, um pio agudo e já conhecido cortou os ares, e uma águia grande e castanha parou em frente à Gandalf. Ele riu. – Salve, Gwaihir, Senhor dos Ventos!  
- Salve Mithrandir, peregrino cinzento! – Gwaihir respondeu. – Volto do sul. Há notícias sobre a sociedade e sobre Isengard. Boromir está morto, Pippin e Merry foram levados pelos Uruk-Hai de Saruman, e neste momento, Aragorn, Gimli e Legolas estão procurando por eles. Saruman tem um grande exército, creio que mais de dez mil orcs, e o ataque a Rohan é iminente.  
- Mas Théoden tem a mente envenenada por Saruman! Em Edoras eles não resistirão... – disse Gandalf, coçando a barba.  
Gwaihir se mexeu. – Mithrandir, você precisa chegar lá muito rápido. Precisa salvar Rohan. Mais uma vez lhe servirei como montaria, Mithrandir, e mais uma vez você impedirá que coisas ruins aconteçam.  
Gandalf olhou para os elfos, que agora olhavam confusos. – Elladan, Elrohir... vós conheceis o caminho. Não atravessem a floresta de Fangorn, mas tentem chegar à Edoras o mais rápido possível. Eu preciso de tempo, preciso ir na frente. Espero que nos vejamos em breve. Namarië!  
- Agora, seja livre, meu amigo! - Gandalf saltou do cavalo e disse palavras em élfico para o animal, que voltou correndo para a direção de onde veio. Ele então subiu no dorso da grande águia, que levantou vôo e partiu veloz para o sul. Elladan olhou confuso para seu irmão, para Amras, Vendeniel e Fingwë, e então disse – Vamos! – guiando seu cavalo com palavras de encorajamento, na velocidade do vento em direção à Rohan.  
Não pararam por um minuto. Acamparam rapidamente em lugares protegidos, e em alguns dias chegaram a uma clareira em meio à floresta. Um cheiro podre tomou o ar, quase sufocando-os. Fingwë que achou o motivo do cheiro: uma pilha de orcs mortos, todos grandes e fortes, alguns com braços e cabeças decepadas, e outros com flechas élficas perfurando-os. Elrohir pegou um elmo no chão. – Os elmos têm marcas. São adornados com uma runa branca representando 'S'.  
Fingwë riu, óbvio. – Claro... 'S' de 'Sauron'.  
- Não. – falou Elladan. – O Inimigo não permite que seu nome seja escrito, e usa como marca o olho sem pálpebras. – Vendeniel olhou o ambiente em volta... sim, ela tinha certeza de que Boromir havia morrido ali. Um arrepio frio desceu por sua espinha quando ela lembrou-se das palavras que dissera amaldiçoando o arrogante humano. Ela por um minuto pensou se maldições eram um dos quesitos avaliados por Mandos, mas logo um pensamento obsessivo tomou sua mente: Legolas estava próximo! Ela olhava as flechas, as mesmas flechas que reconhecera na alijava dele antes de partir.  
- Elladan, Elrohir... – disse ela. – Vamos. Gandalf pediu que fôssemos rápidos, então vamos. Não há nada para ver aqui.  
Voltaram a cavalgar. – A guerra é iminente. – disse Elrohir, ao lado da elfa.  
- O quê? – ela perguntou.  
- A guerra... Gwaihir falou... dez mil orcs de Saruman, os homens de Rohan... não creio que eles ficariam em Edoras.  
- Não conheço nada sobre esta terra... – a elfa falou. – que direção você acha que eles tomariam?  
Elrohir franziu a testa, pensativo. – Eu não sei... Nunca estive realmente em Rohan antes... Conheço a região pelos mapas da casa de Ada, mas eu nunca realmente vim para cá. Aragorn conhece a região, ele já lutou ao lado do rei de Rohan e prestou serviços a Gondor. Mas eu sei que uma vez houve uma guerra, e os rohirrim fugiram para o Forte da Trombeta, no Abismo de Helm.  
- Abismo de Helm?  
- É uma fortaleza encravada nas montanhas... segundo dizem às histórias, durante o Longo Inverno, o rei Helm, de Rohan, o último da primeira linhagem, lutou e defendeu suas terras naquela fortaleza, e pereceu. Mas o Forte é um lugar seguro, suas muralhas são indestrutíveis. Sim, Théoden guiaria seu povo para lá, eu acho. Pelo menos, daria mais tempo de vida para quem quer que estivesse lá...  
Vendeniel percebeu então o que o desânimo na voz do filho de Elrond significava: os Rohirrim, unidos, não chegariam a mil... e haviam muitos orcs... Mas não. A esperança ainda existia, não era agora que iriam desistir. Ela olhou para trás, e viu os rostos de Amras e Fingwë. Ela não sabia o que eles pensavam, mas ela seria forte, por eles. "por eles..." ela pensou, mas nesse momento, seus pensamentos iam para alguém que não estava muito longe dali.  
  
Olá! Gostaram do capítulo? Deixem suas críticas e opiniões... Queria pedir desculpas pelo 'spoil' que eu escrevi no último texto, eu pretendia fazer com que o Gwaihir não aparecesse, e os elfos iriam com Gandalf, felizes e contentes, e conheceriam os ents, e tudo mais... só que se eu fizesse isso, eu iria sair completamente da linha da história, e isso iria atrapalhar posteriormente... Peço desculpas, e continuem acompanhando! Agora a guerra na Terra Media é iminente, e Vendeniel não pode recorrer aos Valar para pedir ajuda. 


	9. O Abismo de Helm

ESCLARECIMENTO!  
  
Olá! Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Existem algumas passagens em élfico nele. As mais importantes estão em itálico, ok? Algumas que nem são tão necessárias pra entender o texto foram deixadas no sindarin mesmo.  
  
Capítulo XI – O Abismo de Helm  
  
Aragorn cavalgava à toda velocidade que podia. Precisava chegar até o forte o mais rápido possível, principalmente depois de ter visto todas as fileiras de Orcs de Saruman. Isengard deveria estar vazia a uma hora dessas. Deveriam ser mais de dez mil orcs marchando rapidamente até o Abismo. Às vezes ele olhava para trás para ver se não estava sendo seguido: com sorte, talvez Éomer e os cavaleiros de Edoras aparecessem, ou pior: batedores nos malditos wargs.  
Ele sentia frio: o vento passava rápido por ele, e a sensação térmica era piorada pelas roupas molhadas. A cabeça doía, ele tinha despencado de muito alto, e ele também havia perdido o pingente de Arwen. Olhou para trás, e cavalos se aproximavam. Não pareciam com os homens de Rohan, os homens de Rohan cavalgavam usando suas armaduras, e capas verdes, e carregavam lanças. Os estranhos encobriam-se com mantos cinzentos, e pareciam querer alcança-los. Aragorn aumentou a velocidade para fugir deles, falava palavras em élfico para Brego, mas ouviu algo que não parecia pertencer àquela terra. Algo que trouxe esperança: uma risada cristalina.  
- Ai na vedui Dúnadan! Mae govannen! – uma voz estranhamente familiar, que lhe lembrava os tempos de sua juventude, enquanto ainda era criança... Enquanto ainda era Estel. Um sorriso tomou seus lábios e ele puxou rapidamente a rédea de Brego, fazendo o cavalo empinar e voltar, em direção aos cavaleiros.  
- Elrohir! É uma grande alegria encontra-lo irmão! Quase não acreditei quando ouvi sua voz. – disse Aragorn, abraçando o gêmeo e rindo. E olhou para o resto do grupo: Vendeniel, Amras, Elladan e Fingwë. – Sabia que viriam, Gandalf nos disse. É bom vê-los. Mas devemos partir. Explicarei no caminho – e dizendo isso, virou e começou a correr, enquanto o grupo fazia o mesmo para alcança-lo.  
- A guerra é iminente. – disse Vendeniel. – ouvimos Gwaihir dizer que havia um grande exército se concentrando em Isengard.  
Aragorn olhou para ela. Nunca antes o guardião parecera tão austero e tão grave. – Havia? Não, Vendeniel, não havia... Há, e eles estão vindo na nossa direção. Eu os vi, dez mil orcs, meio-orcs e bárbaros da Terra Parda... não há esperança.  
- Sempre houve esperança. – disse Elladan, alcançando Aragorn pelo outro lado. – Você é a Esperança dos Homens. Lembre-se das palavras de Gilraen... – Aragorn ficou silencioso por um tempo, e então sorriu. – Vamos!  
Pelo caminho ele contou rapidamente tudo o que acontecera com a sociedade que partiu de Lothlórien. Frodo e Sam foram para Mordor, Pippin e Merry foram levados pelos Uruk de Saruman, Boromir estava morto. Ele, Legolas e Gimli estavam à disposição de Rohan, preparados para lutar na guerra, e Gandalf havia partido atrás de reforços.  
Meia hora depois, eles chegavam na Fortaleza do Abismo de Helm. O lugar estava caótico, haviam refugiados, e soldados, e muitas pessoas indo e vindo. Vendeniel estava atônita, procurava alguém na multidão. Entregou seu cavalo para um escudeiro, e desceu. Estava com o capuz sobre o rosto. E então ela viu. Ele estava lá, estava com Aragorn, os dois se reencontravam depois do acidente com os wargs. E então Legolas entrou por uma porta grande de madeira. Vendeniel não hesitou em seguí-lo, mas ela mesma não reparou que alguém viu para onde ela tinha ido.  
  
Legolas estava no arsenal, muitos pensamentos tomavam sua mente, e ele estava concentrado em seus próprios assuntos. Não percebeu quando alguém entrou na sala e caminhou silenciosamente até ele. Percebeu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou.  
No momento em que ele viu Vendeniel, um turbilhão de emoções passou por sua cabeça, misturando a surpresa com a alegria, o conforto, e a preocupação por ela estar tão perto de uma guerra tão iminente. Ambos abraçaram-se, e permaneceram ali, juntos, sem mencionar uma só palavra, pelo que lhes pareceram eras.  
Vendeniel só queria saber de manter sua cabeça no ombro de Legolas, de sentir a respiração dele e de ouvir o seu coração bater. Queria abraça- lo com força, e esquecer de todos os seus problemas, pensar que só haviam eles no mundo, que não havia nenhum maldito anel, nem orcs, nem guerras, nem Sauron. A mão afagando o seu cabelo, a voz falando palavras suaves no seu ouvido, palavras cujo significado ela não conseguia, não queria compreender, mas cujo som a acalmava profundamente.  
- Senti sua falta. – por fim ela disse, com a voz embargada.  
- Eu também. – disse ele. – pensei em você todos os dias em que estive viajando, queria encontrar você, olhar nos seus olhos, poder tocar o seu rosto, ouvir o som do seu riso, abraçar-lhe... Meu único contentamento era saber que você estava em segurança.  
- Achei que vocês estivessem em Lórien. Elrond nos mandou para lá.  
Legolas sorriu. – Então espero que você tenha gostado do presente.  
Ela sorriu, e olhou fundo nos olhos dele. Sua mão estava pousada na face o elfo e os seus rostos se aproximaram. Vendeniel fechou os olhos, mas no mesmo momento, a porta se abriu. Os dois se separaram rapidamente, mas não tinham certeza se que a pessoa que entrou tinha os visto. Vendeniel olhou para o estranho, que também a olhava com perplexidade. Fingwë.  
No outro momento, o elfo vanyarin saia bruscamente, sem olhar ou perguntar nada. Vendeniel sentiu-se terrível e seguiu o primo, sem parar para explicar nada à Legolas. Fingwë subiu uma escada até chegar à um terraço de observação, um dos mais altos do local.  
  
- Fingwë...  
- Eu vi Vende. Eu vi uma coisa que odiei ter visto. – disse ele, sem olhar no rosto dela.  
Vendeniel se esforçou para não chorar. Pobre Fingwë, seu primo, seu melhor amigo. Ambos tinham sido muito próximos desde a infância. – Eu não posso mudar o que você viu. – Ela pôs a mão no ombro do primo, num gesto de compreensão. Ele se afastou bruscamente.  
- Não encoste-se em mim. Volte para ele.  
- Fingwë – disse Vendeniel – Por favor, me escute...  
Ele se virou. Estava chorando, e seu rosto misturava ódio e tristeza. – Não, Vendeniel. Eu não tenho e eu não quero escutar você! Volte para ele, volte para aquele elfo cinzento.  
- Eu...  
- Chega! Cale a boca! Você nos traiu. Traiu a mim, ao seu irmão. O que houve? Será que nós não poderíamos compreender? Então é por isso que você esteve tão atônita ultimamente. Só queria encontra-lo, ficar com ele! E quanto a nós? Nós que sempre estivemos com você? Nós não temos importância, não mesmo.  
- Mas...  
Ele estava quase gritando. – Você não entende, Vende? É tão cega assim? Não sabe por que eu vim para cá? Não sabe por que eu estou me submetendo à tudo isso? Por que eu... – ele parou, tomando fôlego e coragem - Eu... Eu te amo! Eu queria que você estivesse em Tilion ainda, e que eu pudesse chegar ao seu pai e pedir-lhe em casamento, eu queria poder passar o resto dos meus dias com você, ter filhos, sem me preocupar com drogas de guerras, e humanos, orcs... eu queria estar com você, eu! Não aquele desgraçado! - disse ele, as últimas palavras saíram rápidas. Um silêncio mortal se abateu perante os dois. Vendeniel estava surpresa, ela nunca percebera isso antes. Ela limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.  
-Desculpe-me. – disse ela, recuperando-se do choque – você tem razão, Fingwë, eu estou ficando cega. Desculpe-me.  
A expressão no rosto dele mudara, para aquela mesma pena fraternal que ele mostrava quando Vendeniel era jovem e se machucava, e ele cuidava dela. E a abraçou. Como um irmão faria. – Vende... Vende, eu é que lhe peço desculpas. Não acho que o coração seja algo fácil de domar.  
- Você está sofrendo. Eu senti pena de você quando nos viu, mesmo sem saber o que você sente por mim...  
Ele sorriu, animador, e a segurou pelos ombros, como se explicasse algo à alguma criança pequena. – Olhe... Eu não quero que você sinta pena de mim. Eu só quero... Eu só quero que você seja feliz, não importa com quem...  
- Fingwë...  
- Olha, vamos esquecer o que houve. Eu não vi vocês lá, e eu continuo gostando muito de você. Agora, leve a sua vida normalmente. Não se preocupe nem comigo, nem com o Legolas (ela percebeu a resignação contida na voz de Fingwë quando ele pronunciou esse nome). No final a escolha será sua. – disse ele, beijando a testa da prima. E saiu. – Ah, fique calma. Eu não vou contar ao Amras. Você lhe dirá isso quando chegar a hora.  
Vendeniel viu Fingwë dar as costas e sair. E meditou sobre as palavras dele, chegando a uma terrível conclusão no final. Não era apenas um triângulo amoroso em jogo. Haviam muitas coisas mais envolvidas, como por exemplo, Valinor e Mandos.  
  
Vendeniel saiu do arsenal, mas Legolas não estava mais lá. Nem Fingwë. Ela saiu do aposento e foi interceptada por Aragorn.  
- Senhora. – disse ele. – o Rei de Rohan deseja conhecê-la.  
Vendeniel seguiu Aragorn até uma outra sala grande, com uma mesa larga e uma cadeira grande. Havia uma grande tapeçaria de um cavalo branco sobre o fundo dourado. E na cadeira estava sentado Théoden, o filho de Thengel e Senhor da Terra dos Cavaleiros. Ele era velho, e apesar de alto, os sinais da velhice tomavam seu rosto e o seu corpo. Seus cabelos batiam no ombro e eram claros.  
- Salve, Senhor da Terra dos Cavaleiros. Hannon le.  
Ele a olhou. – Salve Vendeniel o Athangaear. – disse ele.  
- Ela é uma guerreira valorosa, Senhor. – disse Aragorn. – Ela veio do Oeste Longínquo. Veio em nome dos Valar. É irmã de Amras, que o senhor já conhece.– Theóden olhou com surpresa para a elfa. – Peço sua permissão para lutar, meu Senhor. – disse ela, ainda ajoelhada.  
Havia uma moça na sala, Vendeniel já havia notado a presença dela antes. Parecia ser muito jovem. Era bela, mas tinha uma beleza fria, como a de uma garota que ainda não é completamente mulher, ou a de um lírio tocado pela geada. Havia tristeza nela, e Vendeniel sentiu pena da jovem, que olhava atônita de Théoden para Aragorn e para a elfa.  
- Senhora. – disse Théoden – Sua linhagem é nobre, e há nobreza em seu rosto. Mas eu vou lhe pedir que desça para as cavernas, e que se proteja lá até a guerra acabar. Lute para defender as mulheres e crianças.  
- Mas... – disse ela.  
Aragorn interveio. – Meu senhor... Por favor, ela é uma grande ajuda! Qualquer ajuda é bem vinda! Gandalf diria isso...  
- Campos de batalha não são para mulheres, Aragorn. Não insista.  
Vendeniel se sentiu realmente enfurecida. Levantou-se e fez uma reverência sarcástica. – Então, meu senhor, com sua permissão, estou me retirando daqui. – Ela virou as costas e saiu. Olhou para fora da sala, a confusão pelo pátio da fortaleza ainda continuava. O barulho do ferro sendo batido pelos ferreiros, e o som de vozes, choro e dos cavalos se misturavam de maneira caótica. Ela olhou para o céu, que começava a adquirir um brilho avermelhado à oeste. Estava anoitecendo. Ela pode distinguir Legolas e Gimli, com Elladan, Elrohir e Amras. Não havia sinal de Fingwë.  
- Vende – disse Amras. – O quê...  
- Ele. – disse Vendeniel. – O Rei não permite que eu lute.  
Legolas olhava a cena. Ele escondia, mas estava aliviado por Vendeniel não precisar lutar. Aragorn havia mencionado algo a respeito de dez mil orcs, e com certeza, a elfa estaria mais segura nas cavernas. De repente ele se deu conta de que estava sendo egoísta e imaturo. Mas esse pensamento logo sumiu da sua cabeça. Amras e Aragorn fariam o possível para que ela lutasse. E esse pensamento enfureceu Legolas.  
Algum tempo depois, Aragorn foi até Vendeniel, que ajudava a equipar os camponeses que iriam lutar. – Senhora, está tudo bem.  
- Hã? – ela perguntou.  
- Eu falei com o rei. – disse Aragorn, sorrindo. – E ele permitiu sua permanência aqui. Ele não sabia quem você era, nem conhecia o seu valor.  
Vendeniel sorriu sarcástica. – Com ou sem o consentimento dele eu lutaria. Apesar de meu irmão dizer que se responsabiliza por mim, eu sou a única que pode decidir minhas ações. Mas muito obrigado, Dúnadan, obrigado por me ajudar. – disse ela, se curvando. E então continuou, falando em élfico. – iNão há muita esperança, não é?  
- Não, não há. Mas nós temos que resistir./i – disse ele.  
Vendeniel olhou para baixo. – iOs Valar estão conosco. Isso pode ser útil.  
- Espero que seja, mas a batalha dependerá mais de nós mesmos do que deles. Eu queria ter à minha disposição os meus parentes, os Guardiões do Norte. Ou um bom grupo de arqueiros élficos./i  
Vendeniel desembainhou a espada. – Aragorn, você é um bom líder. Eu lhe ofereço minha espada. De hoje em diante, eu prestarei meus serviços para Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, herdeiro de Isildur e Rei de Gondor! – Aragorn sorriu, e agradeceu em élfico.  
Amras chamou Vendeniel, e ela foi até o irmão. Aragorn continuou ali, dando instruções para os homens, e animando-os. Legolas entrou sorrateiramente, e sua expressão não era a melhor possível.  
- Vamos, armem-se. Vocês devem estar protegidos para poder lutar contra os orcs! – dizia o humano.  
Legolas riu completamente irônico. – E o que isso irá adiantar? Não há esperança!  
- Legolas, dartho!  
i- Olhe para eles, Aragorn. /i– disse Legolas, em élfico. – iOlhe o medo estampado nos rostos deles! Você acha que eles são bons guerreiros? São camponeses, não sabem lutar! Vão todos morrer!  
- Então eu morrerei como um deles!/i – disse Aragorn, encerrando a conversa, e dando as costas para o elfo. Legolas também bufou e seguiu na direção contrária. Aquele não estava sendo um bom dia. Havia discutido com Aragorn, e lutaria ao lado de Vendeniel. Tudo bem, talvez a presença da elfa ali o animasse, mas não a presença dela no campo de batalha. Mas não havia nada a fazer, ele teria que se conformar, com ela, com Aragorn, com os guerreiros e tudo mais. Sentiu vontade de fazer com que o mundo inteiro explodisse.  
  
Já estava anoitecendo, e o céu estava com nuvens escuras e pesadas. A umidade do ar aumentava, e os rohirrim estavam recolhendo mulheres e crianças para as cavernas. Éowyn, a jovem moça irrequieta que Vendeniel vira com Théoden, e que era a sobrinha do rei, cuidaria dos refugiados. Havia desespero no ar, mulheres que se despediam dos maridos e dos filhos. Todos os homens que conseguissem carregar armas iriam lutar. Alguns estavam bem armados, com elmos e cotas de malhas, e espadas largas. Outros ainda lutavam com suas ferramentas de trabalho e usavam meros gibões de couro. Haviam crianças ali, aterrorizadas, mas não podiam demonstrar seus medos: eram grandes e iriam lutar como homens adultos. Não podiam decepcionar suas famílias e ao Rei.  
Perto das oito horas, quando a fortaleza já havia sido evacuada e os homens começavam a se organizar nas muralhas e nos pátios, um exército, de uns cem homens, começou a se aproximar dos portões. Elrohir correu para a muralha.  
- Elrohir, o que você vê? – perguntou Aragorn.  
- É um grupo de uns cem homens. Não carregam insígnias da mão branca, mas trazem estandartes branco-prateado. Carregam arcos e lanças, estão bem equipados. Ei, espere!  
Elladan estava debruçado na ameia também, e olhou. Mas não se preocupou, simplesmente riu. – É Haldir! Haldir lidera o grupo!  
Aragorn suspirou. – Pelos Valar. Uma grande ajuda chega numa hora inesperada.  
Os portões foram abertos e os elfos entraram: todos usavam as capas cinzentas de Lothlórien e armaduras prateadas, carregavam espadas, lanças, arcos e escudos. Haldir vinha à frente, com uma capa cor de vinho e a armadura dourada. Parou em frente a Théoden e se curvou. – Salve Théoden, Rei de Rohan. Que nesses dias escuros possamos mais uma vez honrar a aliança entre elfos e homens, para o bem da Terra Média!  
Théoden sorriu. Elladan comentou baixo para os elfos. – Olhem, há elfos de Lórien, de Valfenda e dos Portos! Garanto que foram Ada, Círdan e Galadriel. – enquanto isso, Aragorn e Haldir se abraçavam, e Haldir reverenciou o dúnadan, demonstrando que o seguiria.  
Logo depois da chegada dos elfos, os homens novamente se organizaram na muralha e esperaram. Começou a chover, primeiro fracamente, e logo a intensidade foi aumentando, até que caía uma tempestade, com raios e trovões riscando o horizonte. O único som ouvido era o das gotas pesadas caindo nas cotas metálicas. Os vanyarin de Vendeniel ostentavam suas auras, pálidas e fracas, com um aspecto espectral graças à chuva. Ninguém falava, apenas olhavam para o horizonte. Às vezes, um espirro ou soluço era ouvido. Vendeniel olhava Aragorn do seu lado direito. O dúnadan parecia muito mais austero e estava extremamente sério. Sua mão buscava o cabo da espada que trazia. Do seu outro lado estavam Amras e Fingwë, ambos parados, como estátuas dos dias antigos, mas a elfa sentia a inquietação neles. Legolas estava do lado direito de Aragorn, e aparentava a mesma tênue calma e silêncio dos outros. Às vezes seu olhar se dirigia a Vendeniel, mas ele olhava para Fingwë, suspirava e voltava a olhar o horizonte. Ele não havia falado com a elfa depois do incidente dentro do Arsenal. Ela também desejava muito falar com ele. Ao lado de Legolas estava Gimli, que não conseguia enxergar através da muralha e demonstrava abertamente sua inquietação. Elladan e Elrohir estavam do lado do anão, e não demonstravam nenhuma reação.  
O barulho da chuva aumentava. A escuridão cobria o céu, e mesmo para os elfos era difícil enxergar o que ocorria no horizonte, se nenhum trovão rasgasse o céu. Mas logo um outro barulho tomou o ar. Algo metálico, uma batida terrível, misturada com os gritos e vozes roucas falando palavras em línguas ininteligíveis. De repente, o barulho de um relâmpago e a luz de um trovão.  
Haviam chegado.  
  
Cabou... finalmente! Desculpem o atraso, mas tive uns probleminhas aqui... é que tem um computador só aqui em casa... Tem algumas passagens em élfico e eu espero que apareça o itálico nelas... U.u'... Bom, era pra ter a parte da batalha nesse capítulo... Mas ele já deu cinco páginas inteiras no Word, e se eu colocasse tudo o que eu quero, o capítulo ficaria extremamente exaustivo. O próximo deve ser atualizado no fim de semana. Vou tentar começar a adicionar um capítulo por semana, ok? E ah, deixem seus reviews!! Beijos Dark Lali 


	10. A Primeira Batalha

Capítulo X – A Primeira Batalha  
  
Milhares de homens e orcs se encaminhavam às muralhas.  
- Preparar arcos! – soou grave a voz de Aragorn e todos as pessoas no abismo prepararam seus arcos. Ninguém fazia mira, apenas esperavam. Em alguns minutos, as tropas de Saruman chegaram até a muralha. E também não demonstraram nenhuma reação.  
- Estamos com você, Aragorn – disse Legolas, e Gimli se mostrava inquieto por não conseguir ver o que acontecia. Os orcs começaram a rugir e a bater escudos, um som ensurdecedor e angustiante. As risadas, as palavras deles ecoavam pelas montanhas, fantasmagoricamente, como se milhares de orcs invisíveis atendessem ao chamado das vozes que gritavam, e gritassem em resposta. – Não atirem! – disse Aragorn. Mas nesse momento um homem, em pânico, soltou sua flecha, do alto da grande torre de Menagem, acertando um dos orcs no rosto. Um silêncio mortal tomou o campo de batalha, apenas interrompido pela chuva que caía. De repente, um dos orcs rugiu e brandiu a espada, fazendo com que todos os outros começassem a batalha. – Atirem à vontade! – gritou Aragorn, e os elfos soltavam suas flechas. Fazer a mira se tornava uma tarefa árdua, pois o tempo era curto e os orcs se moviam.  
Escadas começaram a ser trazidas. – Preparar espadas!  
Vendeniel, pela primeira vez sacou sua espada, que reluziu num pálido brilho azulado. Os orcs começaram a subir, às centenas, e o único meio de pará-los era derrubando as escadas. Os orcs estavam bem armados, e todos eles ostentavam a mão branca pintada no rosto.  
Logo a formação inicial foi dispersa e a luta se tornava caótica. Orcs, elfos e homens se misturavam, e os arcos agora, nas muralhas externas, não eram mais tão úteis. Legolas era o único que ainda atirava, todos os outros elfos lutavam com espadas e lanças. Um Uruk-Hai avançou em direção à Vendeniel, com sua cimitarra. A elfa por duas vezes desviou, mas se tornava muito complicado combater os orcs, com suas armaduras tão resistentes. A elfa conseguiu golpeá-lo na axila esquerda, enterrando sua espada, e o orc caiu de quatro no chão, urrando de dor e com falta de ar. Ela então retirou a espada e a cravou no rosto. O orc caiu morto. Amras, que estava próximo, sorriu.  
O jovem Vanyar não lutava com espadas. Ele lutava com uma lança, ganhada de Elrond, e com uma faca longa e curva, chamada Morcrist, a cortadora da Escuridão. Vendeniel não sabia aonde ele havia conseguido a arma, mas supunha que fora um presente de Aulë. A sentiu algo atrás dela, e viu um enorme orc com um machado, pronto para descê-lo na sua cabeça, mas a criatura foi parada por duas flechas acertadas com precisão na abertura entre o elmo e a armadura. Ela sorriu ao ver que Legolas havia o matado. A batalha continuou por um bom tempo até que as escadas foram completamente destruídas e os orcs restantes foram mortos. Dentre o grupo que guardava as muralhas externas, muitos morreram, mas mesmo assim, os que ainda estavam vivos resistiam bravamente. Vendeniel encontrou Aragorn, que estava sujo de sangue e poeira, e um arranhão cortava-lhe o lado esquerdo do rosto.  
- Nós os detemos! – disse a elfa, triunfante, e ainda arfando, cansada.  
Aragorn sorriu. – Enquanto eles estiverem do lado de fora das muralhas estará tudo bem.  
Estranhamente, os orcs haviam parado. Algumas flechas voavam, mas eles pareciam estar cansados, haviam parado a batalha, e os soldados mais recuados começavam a voltar em direção à saída do desfiladeiro. Muitos dos que estavam no forte começaram a comemorar a batalha ganha, e os feridos eram carregados às pressas para os salões da fortaleza, para que pudessem ser tratados.  
O que ninguém esperava, ou temia, é que a Fortaleza de Helm tivesse alguma fraqueza. Mas ela tinha: pelo vale íngreme, descia um pequeno riacho, que abastecia com água o forte. Mas o riacho continuava em direção às terras de Rohan, e ele cruzava a muralha por uma pequena abertura: não mais que um metro de largura por um e meio de comprimento. E essa abertura era o ponto fraco do abismo. Saruman, prevendo isso, preparou um artífice terrível, que seria capaz de explodir a muralha. Barris de pólvora foram colocados na abertura enquanto os rohirrim se distraiam.  
E então alguém gritou, apontando um dos orcs, que atravessava o campo de batalha com uma tocha na mão. Aragorn, percebendo o que aconteceria, gritou, desesperado. – Mate-o! Acabe com ele, Legolas, mate-o!  
Legolas preparou o arco e mirou. Tarde demais, o orc havia saltado e ateado fogo aos barris. O fogo, em contato com o misterioso pó, explodiu, fazendo com que soldados e pedras voassem com o impacto. Com a passagem aberta, os orcs e bárbaros começavam a entrar, e a batalha corpo a corpo começou. Os Rohirrim que não possuíam arcos e que estiveram em frente ao portão esperando para o combate de espadas agora corriam para ajudar os elfos, mas mesmo assim, ainda estavam em desvantagem.  
Vendeniel lutava com todas as suas forças, sua espada brilhava friamente graças à todos os orcs ao redor, e a aura da elfa também espelhava sua ira. – Por Elbereth! A tiro nin, Fanuillos! – ela gritou, e alguns orcs recuaram, temendo a luz de Valinor. O anel de Yvanna agora brilhava com muita intensidade, iluminando boa parte do ambiente ao redor, e dando à elfa uma aparência terrível e poderosa.  
Mesmo assim, mesmo com tantos guerreiros valorosos, a desvantagem era imensa, e logo a defesa estava cansando. Théoden gritou do alto da torre:  
- Recue, Aragorn! Volte para a Torre de Menagem!  
Aragorn olhou em volta, suspirou e repetiu as palavras de Théoden em élfico. – Am Marad! Am Marad!  
As pessoas ao redor começaram a correr em direção do portão que separava o pátio externo do pátio interior. Vendeniel se via cercada de orcs, não havia como fugir, e ela fora uma daqueles que combatiam nas linhas de frente. Simplesmente não havia como escapar, mas ela morreria lutando. Até que um arco zuniu em algum lugar, e flechas começaram a voar. Legolas conseguiu abrir caminho com seu arco e com suas facas. Ele então ajudou Vendeniel a destruir os orcs que a cercavam, segurou-a pelo braço e começou a correr. Ambos trocaram brevemente olhares, e ele falou, baixo:  
- Eu não vou te deixar morrer! – Ela sorriu e continuou a correr. Fingwë, quando a viu, correu em direção a prima, mas parou no caminho. Uma das flechas dos orcs o atingira no flanco esquerdo. Ele caiu ajoelhado e puxou a flecha com força. Vendeniel gritou e correu até ele, que a olhou com os olhos completamente desfocados. Com a ajuda de Legolas, carregaram o elfo até a torre de Menagem, e ao entrarem, olharam em volta. Muitos ainda não estavam lá: Elrohir, Gimli, Aragorn e Haldir. Legolas deitou Fingwë apoiado em uma parede, próxima à um braseiro, e Amras logo os encontrou. Ele olhou para Vendeniel, Legolas, e então para Fingwë, e o seu rosto empalideceu.  
- O que?  
Legolas abriu levemente a mão do vanyarin e pegou a flecha, de ponta negra e suja de sangue. Amras ficou sem ação, e gritou por Elladan. Enquanto isso, Vendeniel tentava reanimar o primo.  
- Fingwë! Fingwë...  
Fingwë abriu os olhos, com muito esforço. – Vende? Aonde estamos? Está frio, escuro...  
Ela pôs a mão sobre o rosto dele, erguendo o rosto dele na direção dela. – Fingwë, por favor! Não feche os olhos, não durma... não agora, por favor...  
- Vende... – disse ele, com esforço – me perdoa... por favor, me perdoa... pelo que houve hoje, eu não queria...  
- Esse assunto está encerrado. Eu te perdôo. Mas por favor, não...  
Os olhos dele brilharam por alguns segundos. – Olhe, Vende! Eu posso ver as praias, e Tilion refulgindo branca. Vendeniel, eu vejo as pelóri, e há uma luz brilhando no alto do Taniquetil... Vende... estamos em casa... eu vou te esperar...  
Fingwë fechou os olhos, e ele sorria, como se dormisse um sono calmo e embalado por sonhos tranqüilos e felizes. Mas ele estava... não, não podia ser, ela se recusava a acreditar...  
Lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto e ela tentava chamar o primo. – Fingwë... Fingwë... acorde, pelos Valar... por favor... – mais uma lágrima rolou. A voz estava rouca e embargada. – Estë! Mandos, não o leve... Estë! Estë – em seu desespero ela chamava a Valier da cura.  
- Não vai adiantar... – disse Legolas, e também havia desespero na sua voz. Ele estava próximo de Vendeniel, e mantinha sua mão sobre o ombro da elfa. – Não vai adiantar nada, ele não vai acordar por que ele está...  
Vendeniel começou a chorar. Era a primeira vez que se deparava com a morte de maneira tão crua, tão próxima. Abalada emocionalmente e fisicamente, ela abraçou Legolas, buscando compreensão e compaixão, e ele a apertou firmemente, acariciando sua cabeça. – Está tudo bem...  
- Não, não está! É minha culpa, ele veio para cá por minha causa...  
Legolas tentava confortá-la, mas não sabia o que dizer. – Vende, você não podia saber disso. Fingwë sabia o que fazia, veio para cá por que quis...  
- Ele veio atrás de mim, Las... e hoje, ele nos viu... Las, ele está morto! Ele morreu me pedindo perdão...  
- Acalme-se... – dizia Legolas.  
Amras voltou, ainda pálido e nervoso, com Elladan. Ele olhou para Vendeniel e para Fingwë e fechou os olhos. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo seu rosto, enquanto ele se esforçava para não chorar. Sua mão estava sobre a mão de Fingwë. Elladan olhou com pena para Vendeniel e Amras e pegou a flecha. – Não... Outra flecha envenenada... Se uma dessas atingir a corrente sanguínea, não há esperança... – o elfo moreno fechou os olhos, e suspirou.  
Aragorn entrava, acompanhado de Elrohir e Gimli. Sua expressão também era a de tristeza. – Estel? – perguntou Elladan. – O que houve?  
- Haldir. – disse Elrohir. – Está morto... não conseguimos recuperar o corpo.  
Elladan baixou a cabeça, triste. – Que ele descanse em paz nas Mansões de Mandos, então. - Aragorn estava quieto. Olhou a cena triste em volta e fechou os olhos. – Fingwë também partiu. – continuou Elladan, constatando o óbvio.  
Vendeniel suspirou e afastou-se de Legolas. Limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão, e soluçou um pouco. – Certo. Ele se foi, não adianta chorar. Lutarei para vingar a morte dele ou morrer com honra.  
- Vendeniel, você tem razão. – disse Elrohir. – O sangue deles não foi derramado em vão.  
  
Os orcs agora tomavam o pátio externo. Não demoraria muito para que eles tomassem o pátio interior e as cavernas. Havia acabado, Os feridos foram carregados para os aposentos mais protegidos da fortaleza e os homens procuravam bloquear o portão. Os elfos sobreviventes e a comitiva do Anel estavam no salão principal, com o Rei Théoden e alguns poucos oficiais de Rohan.  
- Então, é assim que acabaremos. – disse o rei, finalmente.  
Aragorn estava próximo a uma janela que dava para sudoeste. – Não sei. O dia está nascendo, e a Chama de Airnen ainda pode trazer alguma esperança.  
Théoden sorriu e foi até o dúnadan. – Aragorn, cavalgue comigo em direção à esse fim glorioso! Não temo a morte, e me sinto honrado em saber que morrerei lutando para defender o meu povo. Dias mais claros virão, e talvez eu não os veja. Mas aqueles que virão ainda cantarão as histórias das Grandes Guerras da nossa época, e contarão sobre a tomada da Fortaleza do Abismo de Helm, e como os rohirrim lutaram bravamente até o fim. Cavalgue comigo, Aragorn!  
Aragorn sorriu. Os cavalos que haviam sido levados para dentro agora eram montados. Ao todo, cinqüenta cavaleiros foram reunidos, e ainda haviam alguns homens que se dispunham a lutar como infantaria.  
Baques surdos. O pátio inferior havia sido tomado. O fim estava próximo. A porta tremeu, estavam tentando arrombá-la. As dobradiças rangeram, mas se mantiveram firmes. Por quanto tempo ainda agüentariam? Mais uma batida, e a porta vibrou com violência. Logo entrariam, logo tudo acabaria... Uma terceira batida, e as dobradiças não agüentariam. Na quarta batida, a porta se abriu, e orcs raivosos invadiram o salão. Théoden empinou seu cavalo.  
- Por Rohan! Avante, Eorlingas!  
Ele brandiu sua espada e partiu em direção aos inimigos. Os cavaleiros se mantiveram atrás dele, e alguns orcs fugiram amedrontados. A ira dos Senhores da Terra dos Cavaleiros era tanta que o pátio interno foi limpo e o caminho até o portão principal foi aberto. Mas quanto mais orcs morriam, mais apareciam. O céu já adquiria um tom alaranjado à leste, a Aurora não tardaria a acontecer. Então Aragorn lembrou-se das palavras de Gandalf e empinou seu cavalo, no mesmo momento em que o sol saia e que um cavaleiro branco surgia no alto da íngreme colina. – O Cavaleiro Branco! Gandalf! – muitos gritavam, alegres e esperançosos. Gandalf desceu colina abaixo, tão rápido quanto o vento, e atrás dele vinham centenas de cavaleiros, liderados por Éomer de Rohan. Os orcs arrumaram-se em formação de batalha, com lanceiros na frente e arqueiros atrás, mas o sol os impedia de fazer a mira, mesmo que não os impedisse de caminhar sobre a terra.  
Agora a vitória era certa. De um lado, os cavaleiros liderados por Gandalf, e do outro, aqueles homens liderados por Théoden. Em algum tempo, o caminho por entre o campo de batalha foi aberto, e a batalha estava ganha.  
Vendeniel sorriu e olhou para o sol, que refletiu alegremente no anel de Yvana. Ela olhou para o Oeste, e nesse momento, sentiu que o olhar de Varda se voltava para ela.Uma águia piou distante no céu, e a elfa considerou isso como um bom sinal.  
  
Atualização mais rápida do que de costume... eu gostei de escrever essa parte, levei três dias só... o/ Um pouquinho mais curto que o outro, mas eu gostei desse capítulo... Só ignorem a falta de criatividade para escrever batalhas, e a melosidade nos trechos mais tristes... Mas enfim, gostei desse capítulo, ele no geral é muito bom... Acho que ainda tem muito o que melhorar, mas isso é coisa do tempo. O que acharam? Gostaram? Não gostaram? Dêem suas opiniões nos reviews, vocês não fazem idéia de como esses textinhos são importantes para mim! Namarië Dark Lali  
  
P.S.: Ah, e feliz dia dos namorados para todos! d n.n b 


	11. Muitas decisões

Oi pra todo mundo! Antes de começar, alguns recadinhos... n.n  
  
Myri, tudo bem, eu gostei da sugestão, e agora que a história tá chegando mais no final, eu vou tentar seguir seu conselho pra continuar escrevendo um pouquinho mais... e obrigada pela review, suas sugestões são bem vindas!  
  
Sadie, é muito bom ver que você continua aí, acompanhando minha fic! Vidas e Espíritos tá cada vez melhor, e é uma grande inspiração pra mim. Obrigada por dar um pouquinho do seu tempo lendo o Narn, e sim, eu me inspirei em você quanto ao Las! n.n''  
  
Nimrodel, você é outra escritora que merece destaque! As Crônicas são realmente lindas, e eu to esperando com bandeirinha e tudo pelo próximo capítulo! É uma honra saber que o Narn é uma inspiração pra você e tudo mais, e ah, obrigada também!!  
  
É só... agora vamos ao que interessa...  
  
Capítulo XI – Muitas decisões  
  
A manhã nascia com um brilho pálido e vermelho no céu. Aquela aurora estava marcada com o sangue negro dos orcs, e com muito sangue inocente derramado. Sangue de vítimas, como Fingwë. O dia havia sido duro, cadáveres de orcs sendo empilhados e queimados. Agora que os refugiados haviam saído das cavernas, as coisas se tornavam mais difíceis de se agüentar. Haviam mulheres percorrendo os campos de batalhas, procurando pelos corpos de seus filhos e maridos, crianças choravam e logo o cheiro fétido das fogueiras onde orcs eram queimados era terrível. Alguns mortos, aqueles cujos corpos foram recuperados durante a batalha, já estavam enterrados. O corpo de Haldir havia sido encontrado também, embora mutilado, o que fez com que Aragorn sentisse ainda mais raiva de Saruman, e de suas hordas infernais.  
Mas havia alguém que estava parado, em frente a um túmulo, alguém cujo uma pessoa descuidada facilmente tomaria por estátua. Vendeniel não compartilhava ao sentimento de dor tão terrivelmente quanto as mulheres dos rohirrim, ou um ódio tão forte quanto o do líder dos Dúnadan. Ela estava silenciosa e melancólica, quieta e parada, enquanto o mundo todo girava a sua volta.  
Claro que havia sido culpa dela, claro. Pra começar, a maldita idéia de atravessar os mares tinha sido de quem mesmo? A verdadeira vontade da elfa, naquele momento, era de se jogar sobre sua espada e morrer, e passar o resto da eternidade em Mandos. Mas o pior não era saber que Fingwë a havia seguido. O pior era lembrar da briga que eles haviam tido no dia anterior. Aquilo sim sufocava Vendeniel.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
- Fingwë – disse Vendeniel – Por favor, me escute...  
Ele se virou. Estava chorando, e seu rosto misturava ódio e tristeza. – Não, Vendeniel. Eu não tenho e eu não quero escutar você! Volte para ele, volte para aquele elfo cinzento.  
- Eu...  
- Chega! Cale a boca! Você nos traiu. Traiu a mim, ao seu irmão. O que houve? Será que nós não poderíamos compreender? Então é por isso que você esteve tão nervosa ultimamente. Só queria encontra-lo, ficar com ele! E quanto a nós? Nós que sempre estivemos com você? Nós não temos importância, não mesmo.  
- Mas...  
Ele estava quase gritando. – Você não entende, Vende? É tão cega assim? Não sabe por que eu vim para cá? Não sabe por que eu estou me submetendo à tudo isso? Por que eu... Eu... Eu te amo! Eu queria que você estivesse em Tilion ainda, e que eu pudesse chegar ao seu pai e pedir-lhe em casamento, eu queria poder passar o resto dos meus dias com você, ter filhos, sem me preocupar com drogas de guerras, e humanos, orcs... eu queria estar com você, eu! - disse ele, as últimas palavras saíram rápidas. Um silêncio mortal se abateu perante os dois. Vendeniel estava surpresa, ela nunca percebera isso antes. Ela limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.  
-Desculpe-me. – disse ela. – você tem razão, Fingwë, eu estou ficando cega. Desculpe-me. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Legolas. Ele estivera ao lado dela na batalha, salvara sua vida algumas vezes, e tentara lhe dar o apoio necessário quando Fingwë morrera. Mas, indiretamente, Legolas também era o culpado. Se o vanya não tivesse visto aquela maldita cena, não teria ciúmes do príncipe. Talvez se ele não tivesse ciúmes, não precisasse sair correndo pelo meio do campo de batalha para impedir que os dois ficassem sós. É, Legolas tinha uma parcela de culpa.  
Mas mesmo assim, Vendeniel o amava, e como o amava. A cada dia que passava, ela sentia mais e mais que não poderia viver sem ele. E mesmo com esse pensamento, ela lembrava-se de coisas terríveis que vira nos olhos de Galadriel e ouvira indiretamente da boca de Fingwë. Ficar com Legolas implicaria em abdicar de Valinor, para sempre. O acordo que foi feito é que ela batalharia e voltaria para Tilion, e viveria sua vida lá. Se ela resolvesse virar as costas nesse momento, ela talvez nunca mais pudesse voltar, e fosse condenada à eternidade nos Salões de Mandos. Fingwë já havia morrido. Quantos mais ainda precisariam sofrer para que ela parasse de bancar a heroína romântica?  
Ela tinha que tomar uma decisão. Aliás, ela já havia tomado essa decisão.  
  
Algum tempo depois...  
Vendeniel estava naquele terraço, o terraço no qual ouvira as duras palavras de Fingwë. O dia já estava escurecendo, e ela estava cansada. Nesse momento, o que ela mais queria era poder tomar um banho quente, com ervas para reconfortá-la, comer alguma coisa leve e poder dormir. Mas agora, em guerra, as coisas eram mais difíceis. Alguém se aproximava, ela podia ouvir. Mesmo estando distraída, pôde ouvi-lo se aproximar, e virou-se a tempo de ser surpreendida.  
Era ele. Vendeniel sorriu. – Não dessa vez, meu Senhor. Eu não serei mais surpreendida. – Legolas parou. Dessa vez ele estava distante dela. Ele precisava confortá-la, precisava falar com ela e saber que ela estava bem. Ele queria muito poder abraçá-la e ver seu sorriso, poder apertá-la contra seu peito e ouvir o som suave de sua respiração e de seu coração batendo.  
- Hannon lê Ahtangaear. – disse ele, sorrindo. O sorriso dele era animador e suave. Vendeniel sentiu o coração apertar. E se virou para o terraço, olhando o céu, que começava a adquirir aquela bela cor violácea, e algumas estrelas brilhavam pálidas e doentias no céu.  
- Meu Senhor, eu preciso falar com você. Sobre... Sobre mim, e sobre o que está acontecendo entre nós.  
O príncipe de Mirkwood não conseguia compreender. Sabia que ela estava fragilizada, sabia que era muito próxima de Fingwë. – Vende, eu estou aqui para ouvi-la, e você sabe que pode dizer o que precisar dizer.  
O coração de Vendeniel se apertou ainda mais. Mas era necessário, era preciso... – Legolas... Nós... Eu... – ela fechou os olhos, buscando alguma força interior, que pudesse ajudá-la a dizer o que ela precisava. – Não podemos ficar juntos. Quando tudo isso acabar eu voltarei para o Oeste, esta é minha escolha. Não vou abdicar aos Valar. Não permanecerei na Terra Média. – ela não conseguia olhar para ele. Estava acuada, desesperada, ferida. Tinha vontade de matar-se, de cravar sua espada em si mesma o máximo que pudesse, ou de se atirar do terraço. Nunca em sua vida a elfa se sentiu tão terrível ou desgraçada.  
Legolas ouviu aquilo sem mostrar reação. Por um momento, ele sentiu ódio, raiva e tristeza, mas foi invadido por uma apatia repentina. Ele pôs a mão no rosto de Vendeniel, e a forçou levemente a se virar na sua direção. Os olhos dela tremiam, de tristeza e dor, e seu rosto estava molhado com suas lágrimas. – Senhora, se é isso que deseja, assim eu farei. Mas eu preciso que você diga isso olhando nos meus olhos.  
- Las... Meu Senhor, por favor não... – os rostos de ambos se aproximaram, e mesmo sabendo que eles teriam que se separar, Vendeniel se deixou ser beijada, um beijo longo e cheio de sentimento, e quando eles finalmente se afastaram, a aparência de Vendeniel era mais deprimente do que era antes. – Por favor, Meu Senhor. – dizia ela, e o olhar trêmulo era fixado nos olhos claros de Legolas. – Eu lhe rogo ,eu lhe imploro por todos os Valar, por Iluvatar, por todas as estrelas no céu, que se afaste de mim e não me procure mais. Nós não podemos ficar juntos. Não me procure mais. Finja que nada aconteceu.  
- Senhora, você não pode simplesmente me pedir para esquecer que eu te amo.  
Vendeniel então segurou a mão dele. – Eu sei que eu não posso. – os olhos dela estavam sérios agora. Ela havia se recuperado. – Mas é a única saída. Não me procure mais.  
Quando ela soltou a mão de Legolas, o elfo sentiu que havia algo em sua mão. Vendeniel saiu sem olhar para trás, deixando o príncipe completamente só. Em sua mão, Legolas viu uma pequena e delicada corrente dourada, com um pingente em forma de Elanor. A dor que ele sentiu foi terrível, e ele só pode constatar a verdade. Havia acabado.  
  
- Vendeniel. – dizia Amras. – Eu sei que Fingwë está morto. Mas você precisa recuperar-se. Há uma guerra à nossa frente, e você não poderá ficar para trás. – Ambos estavam com Elladan e Elrohir, sentados após o jantar. A elfa pouco falara e não comera, limitando-se a manter o olhar fixo em algum ponto esparso da parede.  
- Eu sei. Preciso me concentrar  
Amras suspirou. Sua irmã era teimosa como uma mula, e ele se preocupava muito com ela. Afligia-lhe muito vê-la nesse estado, tão deprimente, e ele então se lembrou que os elfos morriam de tristeza. – Desculpe, eu estou sendo duro. Mas eu me preocupo com você. – Vendeniel olhou para Amras e sorriu, e ele abraçou a irmã, fraternalmente.  
Elladan suspirou. – Nós somos imortais, estamos acostumados a ver homens irem e virem, reinos caírem, guerras começarem e acabarem. A morte é algo tão abstrata para os elfos, que não a levamos a sério. No Oeste não há mal, e a morte se torna mais e mais distante. Por isso é tão difícil. – ele havia refletido isso olhando para a própria espada, que estava em seu colo, sendo polida e limpa. Ele se ergueu, olhou para Vendeniel e sorriu. – Anime- se. Fingwë está em casa, no Oeste, e logo você vai vê-lo novamente.  
Elrohir estava distraído mexendo em sua mochila. – Dan, por falar nisso, você sabe aonde está o Estel?  
- Ele está com o Legolas, lá fora, acho que já faz uma meia hora...  
Vendeniel tremeu ao ouvir esse nome, mas procurou não demonstrar sua apreensão e medo, e fechara os olhos, tentando afundar no peito do irmão, e esquecer que tudo aquilo acontecia à sua volta.  
  
Legolas estava inconformado. Ele sentia novamente ódio de tudo e de todos, gostaria de montar um cavalo e sair sem rumo, ou de matar alguns orcs. Pena que a batalha já tivesse sido. Pena que Fingwë estava morto. A culpa tinha sido dele, maldito, desgraçado. Legolas gostaria de tê-lo matado. Lembrava- se do vanyarin, e de como ele fora arrogante, prepotente, sempre achando-se superior por ter vindo de Valinor. Grande diferença. Glorfindel era no mínimo duas vezes mais poderoso que ele, e não era tão prepotente quanto. Galadriel, que era sobrinha de Fëanor, não era assim! E aquele idiota se achava digno de reverência. Idiota. Merecia estar morto. Então o príncipe subitamente ergueu-se, e olhou o lugar em volta. Ele queria ir embora, ele odiou cada pedra que estava naquele chão.  
O elfo estava perto de um dos pátios superiores, observando as pessoas se movendo lá em baixo.  
Sentiu um vulto se aproximando e parando atrás dele. Mas não ia se virar, não lhe importava quem era. – Mellon nîn, alguma coisa aconteceu, que não te deixou muito feliz. Legolas não se mexeu. Tampouco se virou. Ouviu um suspiro. – Ok, se você quiser, você pode me dizer qual é o problema, e eu farei o possível para ajudá-lo.  
O príncipe engoliu em seco. – Alguma vez, Estel, sua confiança já foi traída pela pessoa que você mais ama nesse mundo?  
Aragorn parou e refletiu. Ele não respondeu nada, e olhou para as mãos do príncipe, vendo uma pequena corrente dourada. – O seu sofrimento tem alguma coisa a ver com a Senhora Vendeniel, mellon nîn?  
Legolas virou-se abruptamente. Encarava o guardião com seus olhos azuis, e estes tinham uma expressão perplexa, perguntando como ele sabia daquilo. Aragorn sorriu. – Bem, vou tomar isso como um sim. Mas se você não quiser conversar, sinta-se à vontade. – o príncipe suspirou. E então, tomou coragem, para fazer uma pergunta:  
- Como... como você soube?  
Aragorn sorriu. – Bom, a corrente na sua mão é a corrente que ela usava, pelo que eu sei. E ela também não está muito bem, ou pelo menos, foi isso que eu ouvi Elladan, Elrohir e Amras conversando. Eles pensam que é por causa de Fingwë, mas há algo mais em tudo isso, eu acho.  
Legolas não sabia o que dizer. Ele queria contar para Estel tudo o que havia acontecido, mas fazer si mesmo reviver a dor que acabara de sentir era pedir demais. Ele não podia.  
O guardião sentou-se ao lado dele. – Os poetas falam do amor como se ele fosse doce, como se ele fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. E ele é, eu admito. Mas as pessoas tendem a ignorar a dor e o sofrimento que esse sentimento nos causa. Legolas, eu sinto muito que você esteja sofrendo, mas... – ele parou e sorriu. – é nessa hora que você deve ser mais forte, mais corajoso do que nunca. Há uma longa estrada a nossa frente, uma estrada terrível e escura, um caminho que pode não ter retorno.  
O príncipe sorriu, ele via Estel como um irmão. – Obrigado, mellon nîn. Não serei tão egoísta pensando em mim mesmo enquanto há uma guerra na nossa frente.  
- Pensar em si mesmo não é egoísmo, Las. – respondeu o guardião.  
Legolas suspirou, sem saber o que responder. Permaneceu em silêncio, e ergueu sua cabeça, olhando para o céu sobre eles, que ainda apresentava nuvens grandes e pesadas. – Amanhã partiremos rumo à Isengard, e depois para a Concentração de Tropas de Rohan, com o Rei Théoden, mellon nîn. Boa noite. – Aragon levantou-se e voltou em direção ao salão. E o elfo permaneceu ali, no ar frio da noite, pensando em seus problemas e aflições ainda por muito tempo.  
  
------------------------------- É, minha criatividade definitivamente acabou... eu não estava conseguindo escrever algo decente, e esse capítulo ficou meio que mais ou menos... E a demora pra atualizar foi por que eu estava em semana de provas e com vários trabalhos pra entregar, eu não estava com tempo nenhum pra escrever fanfics e tudo mais... agora eu entrei de férias, vou tentar escrever mais... e sim, os problemas estão aumentando, a história não pode simplesmente ser um mar de rosas. 


End file.
